Burning Desire
by MrPeepers
Summary: When Carol has the house all to herself for the night, she invites Luna over for some alone time together. But Luna brings some party favors, and things get hotter with every toke…
1. Chapter 1

**Burning Desire**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters depicted in this story are legal, consenting adults.**

* * *

"A friend with weed is a friend indeed," Luna touts with a grin as she walks away from her dealer with a shiny new bag of Purple Train Wreck. She makes sure no pigs are lurking around the side street, and when she is certain she is safe, she pulls the sack out to have a better look at it. Ten crispy grams of the dusty green stuff practically glimmer inside, even without the sunshine shimmering off the sylvaphane baggie.

Train Wreck had easily become her favorite strand of marijuana. It didn't put her straight to sleep like Lemon G or Berry Bomb. It didn't freak her out and tweak her up like Papyrus' Spaghetti. And Deaf? Well, she couldn't hear shit when she smoked that stuff. Train Wreck though? It was perfect. It was the right balance of everything she wanted from her grass; taste, smell, buzz, she couldn't be happier to have scored a dime.

Kind of like her girlfriend Carol Pingrey.

People often questioned what it was that brought them together. They really had nothing in common on the surface. Luna was a punk who loved playing guitar and skipping class to go play video games at friends' houses. She wasn't a bad kid, heck no. She knew where to draw the line. But she was more of an underclass hero than a white knight. Not like Carol, who was pretty much the singing example of what a high school student should _try _to be.

She got to skip a grade back in elementary school for exceeding normal academic behavior, and that reputation preceded her through her high school career. Straight A student, leader of the speech and debate club, varsity golf champion, homecoming queen: the _only _girl to ever win the crown in her junior year… Carol was perfect in the eyes of everyone in Royal Woods, not just Luna. People either wanted to be her, or hated her because they couldn't be.

But somewhere along the line, through detentions and working together on class projects, they fell in love. Carol liked having someone to bring her down to earth, and Luna liked having someone make her feel so good about herself. And with time, they found they really did have a few things in common. An affinity for playing instruments, watching romantic comedies on Fletnix, spending time with loved ones…

Smoking dank kush and then eating everything in the fridgernator before passing out on the couch...

It certainly took Luna by surprise when she learned that her seemingly perfect love interest had taken a liken to Mary Jane after trying some at a party, but she wasn't disappointed. After all, people probably assumed she smoked pot anyway. They weren't huge stoners or anything, but yeah, every once in a while, they liked to buy some dope and toke up on Friday nights. It was fun, it was relaxing, it made them feel cool for doing something they weren't supposed to be doing.

The best part though? They had each other.

All those thoughts, (as well as killing quite a few brain cells from smoking the stuff), distracts her from really paying attention to where she's going, and it's only when she hears the familiar call of her sister's voice that she breaks from her cigarette daydreams.

"Moon moon!"

"Huh?" she elegantly utters before she hurriedly crams the baggie bag into her pocket. Her eyes then look over to the source of the call, where she finds Luan, Maggie, and Sam Sharp all gathered around their usual morning hang out spot. Making sure that her party favors are safe and snug in her skirt, she hikes over to the girls and offers them a greeting nod. "Sup bitches."

They laugh a little. "How graceful of you," Sam greets back. "Sup with you, crack whore?"

"Oh, just another wholly glorious day in my neck of Royal Woods," she happily answers. "I got me a nice bag of green stuff for later when I go to Carol's house."

"Soylent Green?" Maggie sardonically contributes, earning her a charmed laugh from Luan.

"Dahaha! I knew you were a people person, after all!" she jokes.

Maggie snidely smirks. "I occasionally like to taste human flesh," she says to her, and the brunette just looks back to her with a sultry grin of her own.

"Mmm… I could give you some flesh to munch on."

Sam disregards their flirting to focus on more pressing matters pertaining to her best friend and her best friend's girl.

"So, Carol's tonight, huh?"

"Oh yeah. Me, C, and a house with no 'rents. Shit's gonna be mad lit. Literally, as Lori would say," she trails off with a little chuckle, visualizing her and her paramour putting their green herbs to better use than Jill Valentine. She disengages from her own sophomoric humor to focus back on Sam though. "What are you getting into this weekend?"

"Not joining you guys, that's what," she curtly responds. "That stuff freaks me out. Besides… I'm sure you and Carol will be making the most of your _alone time, _huh?" she questions with a suggestive little smirk.

Maybe it's the dope she's smoked, or maybe she's just a little slow this morning, but it doesn't quite register with Luna just what the other girl is really saying to her. "Uhh, not quite sure what you're getting at here, Blue."

All three of the girls roll their eyes like Luna rolls her joints, grinning and unperturbed. "Riiiiiight."

Now she raises a brow. "Okay, am I missing out on some sort of inside joke?"

"Come on, Luna. We all know what you two are going to do after you smoke that stuff," Sam states.

"Yeah, you said it. _'Come on Luna!'" _Luan jokes, prompting Maggie to elbow her rib a little.

Sam laughs though, and Luna again just feels lost. That is until she shines an epiphanic light bulb over her lamp of a head, finally reading between her sister's punny, sexy quips.

"Ohhhhh!" she sounds before feeling herself tense up a little, and it shows with how she scratches the back of her neck and pinkens her freckled cheeks. "Well, um, I mean, I hadn't planned on anything like that happening…"

Now Sam raises a brow. "Really? You guys just planned on hanging out?"

"Well, yeah! We were just gonna get stoned, order some food, and probably watch Aggretsuko or something," she explains, and the others just shake their heads. Except Maggie. She just kind of stares with her traditionally bleak expression of listlessness.

"I expected more from you," Sam teases.

"Yeah, honestly, that sounds pretty boring," Luan chimes in. "You're not even gonna make out?

Luna feels a little attacked by that, and offers to defend herself. "Hey! What would you know about how to spend a date night? You used to spend your nights with Mr. Coconuts before Spooky here!" she retorts to her and Maggie.

"Well, let's just say there's a reason Luan calls me 'Magpie'," the emo girl quips after a moment of consideration.

"Because it's cute?" Sam speculates in a way that makes it hard to decipher whether or not she's joking.

Maggie's eyes widen with the sudden assault of fluffy sweetness. "Well, uhm. Yes…"

But before things can get too saccharine, Luan lives up to her reputation as one of the anstier Louds. "We don't need takeout for our dates! When we get together, Maggie eats my pussy like shrimp fried rice!"

Sam joins her in busting a gut with laughter, and Luna wears a dumbfounded expression as Maggie just frowns with conspicuous hatred.

Apparently, the rumors of Luan and Maggie taking each others' V-Cards over a dark side of the pillow are true. And realizing that her younger sister has had more sexual activity than her, added to the way Sam almost seems to be mocking her... It lights a bit of a fire inside akin to that of the Bics she uses to blaze up at 4:20. But only for a moment…

Because her brief feeling of anger is soon replaced by doubt. "Huh. Why haven't me and Carol taken that next step in our relationship?" she thinks aloud.

Seeing that she might actually be concerned, Sam and Luan ebb on their laughter. "Hey, we were just teasing. We didn't mean anything by it," the blonde apologizes.

"No, you guys are cool. Or, you're lame as fuck and will never be as cool as me, but you get what I mean," Luna stoically jokes back before getting serious again. "But now that you guys bring it up… I don't know. I guess I just always sort of figured this sort of stuff is supposed to be spontaneous, ya know? Afternoon Delight and whatnot."

The other three girls exchange thoughtful looks, trying to decide who should attempt to address that first. Sam makes it clear that it should not be her, though.

"Don't look at me? The furthest I've gotten is flicking my bean to Frankie Foster porn."

"Gee Sam, you really _Bloo _it! Hahaha!" Luan jokes.

Maggie rolls her eyes over their tomfoolery, and decides she has to be the one to be a voice of reason, even if she is really convinced this ultimately doesn't matter in the long run and that all religions are probably wrong about the possibility of an afterlife. "Don't listen to these idiots," she begins. "Look, you're right about one thing. The timing does have to be right for your first time. But sometimes, you have to give these things a little push, ya know?"

Luna ponders her words for a moment with a hum. "Hmm… Well, I reckon you're probably on to something. But I don't know. Tonight?"

"Hey now, don't dream it's over!" Sam assures her. "Maybe tonight will just be good for, well, being boring nerds. But maybe Carol thinks about this stuff too?"

That thought sends a surge of adrenaline into Luna's racing heart. "Oh shit, what if Carol does think of this stuff? What if I'm the only one who's an idiot?"

"Woah, chill," Luan interjects. "If anything, that's good for you! I mean, you wouldn't say no if Carol flung her naked self onto, would you?"

"I wouldn't," Sam murmurs, and the others scold her with their scowls. "What?"

They ignore her, and Luna takes a deep breath. "Well, maybe you guys are onto something. Maybe… Maybe tonight could be something more," she wonders, and with the idea that she and her (very attractive) girlfriend could consummate their love with sex, a blushing smile comes to her face.

Its glow is contagious, as the others smile too. Except Maggie again, but it doesn't stop Luan and Sam from gushing. "Awwww!" they both sound.

To sacrifice herself, and let Carol have what's left, she knows that she can find a fire in her eyes and blow it all away. And she will! Nothing is stopping her! So with newfound confidence, she smiles brightly and fixes her posture with confidence. "You know what? I'm gonna do it! And by do it, I really mean 'Do it'!" she promises. Then, she kicks over a nearby, conveniently placed wooden crate, and steps her foot on top of it to really convey her exuberance. The fist she throws in the air is a nice touch too. "Tonight, I'm going to have sex with my girlfriend!"

Luan and Sam applaud her for her declaration, and even Maggie has to sniffle as she slowly begins to clap too. However, through their caterwauling, they fail to realize that they are not entirely alone. A short distance away from them, the creepy ol' janitor named Samuel watches on, and they only notice him after it's gotten pretty awkward. Then, he just casually throws up a hand. "Hey, you do you, kid. I talk to squirrels, so…"

And of course, it's Luan to ruin everything cool that was just said with a dumb joke. "Well, that's nuts."

While Sam and Maggie are easily convinced to attack her for making such a stupid, obvious pun, Luna allows her mind to wander to images of her girlfriend. Her beautiful smile, her gorgeous eyes… her chest, only covered by a button-up blouse that could easily be discarded…

Part of it makes her nervous. But the truth is… it actually makes her excited too. And she smiles at that.

"I can do this. I love her."

* * *

A little later on that day, the very same girl that Luna considered sits at a table in the cafeteria with her best friend, a girl who just so happens to be her girlfriend's oldest sister. Carol and Lori both take time away from their casual small talk about how goofy that Benny kid is and how the newest SwiftyPic update actually sucks to check their phones and have a sip of their non-pulp health drinks. While Lori likely lurks around on her social media accounts, Carol finds herself in her feelings. She pulls up her SwiftyPic app, and while the update actually really does suck to a pretty distracting degree, she doesn't let it disturb her reverie. Why? Because she's the luckiest girl in the world to have a girlfriend like Luna.

So many great pictures… Selfies, candids, all of them just as lovely as the last. Luna's freckled cheeks always make for some wonderful smiles, and they're just so kissable, as made evident by a couple shots of Carol pecking them for the camera. Not that what mattered most to her was what other people thought, that was something that fell to the wayside a long time ago. But it was pretty nice to show the world that Luna was hers. Hers and hers alone.

That thought makes her contently sigh, and while she scrolls through the pictures, she can't help but let so many familiar feelings rush through her veins like Badflower's _Heroin. _Memories of the two of them spending so many nights together, just talking about life, being moms one day together, sharing music, playing board games with the family. Yeah, _the _family. She considered all of Luna's siblings her family at this point. Especially Lori.

But not all of her thoughts are so wholesome… Sometimes, she liked to imagine much naughtier things about her girlfriend. She always suspected she might have a tattoo, and she'd like to try and find out for herself some time. Even if it meant inspecting every inch of her freckled, dainty skin… She liked to think of how nice, thick, and cushiony her buttcheeks must be. She's grabbed a handful of them before just playing around, but never for as long or as well as she'd like to.

Her mouth practically waters, and, well… something _else _gets a little wet too as she begins to visualize Luna taking her top off after teasing her, but she isn't allowed to enjoy these images for too much longer as Lori finally speaks up again to bring her back to Earth.

"I think I might ask Bobby to see the new Ace Savvy movie with me tonight. He complained about the last one messing up his 'head cannons' or some shit like that, but boys like superheroes. And I know he'll buy me food. So yeah," she says before realizing that her companion must've been a little distracted from the lost look on her face.

Her theory is proven correct as Carol only mutters, "Huh?"

She rolls her eyes. "Nothing. I was just talking to the wall, I guess," she quips.

"Sorry, I uh… I was just thinking of Luna," she nervously responds, earning her a little smirk from her future sister-in-law. Yes, totally. She'll be her bridesmaid too.

"Well, I guess we're both in our own little worlds today," Lori says before somewhat murmuring, "And I guess I'm not the only one looking to get laid tonight."

The other blonde _sort of _hears her, but just to be sure she heard her right, she follows up with, "I'm sorry?"

Lori laughs and brushes it off. "Nothing. Nothing… So, what are you guys getting into later, anyway? Fletnix and literally chill?" she jokes.

_"And literally smoking our fuckin' knee caps off," _Carol considers answering, but she imagines that Lori probably doesn't know about their pot smoking escapades. So, to avoid any potential risk of upsetting her, she just feigns a little laugh. "Uh, yeah, we've been watching this new anime that's pretty cool. We probably won't burn the house down, heh heh..."

_"Yes we will."_

Lori nods in a way that is totally meant to be condescending as she takes another sip of her juice through her straw, looking at her phone screen that is apparently a lot more interesting than anime. "Ahhh… I see."

Carol kind of winces with chagrin, unsure of where the sudden snark came from. "Oh really now?"

"Yup," Lori curtly responds, taking her sweet time finishing her drink and savoring whatever image her screen offers her before fixing her eyes back on Ms. Pingrey. And the look she gives her is just so fucking snide and skewed with connotative meaning that Carol can't fight the urge to actually, literally scoff.

"What?!" she asks with a defensive tone.

The other girl just shrugs though, trying to play it off like she doesn't really care, but Carol knows she cares. She totally does! "Oh, nothing."

Nobody says, _"Oh nothing," _and really means _"Oh nothing." _So of course, Carol has to egg her on like a total spaz to see what she really means. Which she wouldn't do for just anybody, but she trusts Lori's judgment for the most part. Except when it comes to things matching with blue jeans. But that's something she's learned to just keep to herself for the sake of everyone's happiness.

So she swallows her pride and tries not to make it completely obvious that she feels defeated asking, "Seriously. What's wrong?"

Lori takes comfort in knowing this conversation is going exactly how she hoped it would, and she puts her phone down before looking Carol straight in the eyes. "So, be real with me a second, Carol. Was this all set up just to get Luna in bed tonight?"

The noise that comes out of Carol's dumbfounded mouth treads a fine line between a gasp, a guffaw, and a choke. But she certainly conveys her uncertainty well enough with it, and the "What?!" that follows.

Lori doesn't get excited though. She just keeps it cool as she reiterates. "Come on. Your parents are out of town for the night, you have the house to yourself, it's Friday? You probably started thinking of the types of candles you'd buy for your sexy time the minute you heard about it."

Carol's mouth drops. How… How dare Lori accuse her of being some sort of sexual deviant? How dare she think that she would go out of her way to set this date up all as just a way to seduce Luna, the girl she loves, Lori's little sister?!

And how _dare _she be the one to think of all of this first?!

_"Like, damn! Why didn't I think of that?" _Carol thinks as she imagines slapping her forehead.

Lori can see that Carol is thinking of how blindly stupid she's been, and while she doesn't like to be arrogant (all the time), she does take some pride in knowing she's helped guide Carol to the light. Or, dark… whatever. So she just anticipates whatever bullshit Carol will try to feed her, readying herself for any sort of clever interrogation she can offer back until she can get the other girl to either crack, or grow flustered until she has to cut her some slack. Being a mean girl is fun sometimes.

But in a way that's all too serendipitous, or maybe just predictable, Carol doesn't argue. She just sort of wears the surprise on her face for a moment before slouching back in her seat and groaning. "Ugggggggghhhhh I'm such an idiot."

Lori nods. "Yes, yes you are. But so am I," she jokes, reaching over to pull Carol up to proper posture by her shoulder. "So, idiot to idiot, what's the deal, seriously?" she asks, putting trickery back where it came from.

Carol takes her time to think it over. "I mean… I won't lie, I do think about… _you know, _with Luna," she tells turthfully her, somewhat embarrassed. But she keeps her usual collected nature to herself as she furthers her point. "But I wasn't like, making any plans for tonight to be the night or something, you know? I just… I want it to be…"

"You want it to be spontaneous?" Lori finishes for her, smirking.

Carol frowns. "You're no fun. I was going to say 'natural.'"

"No you weren't," Lori surely and surly retorts before getting back to brass tacks. "Real talk though. I get it, I really do," she begins. Then, she tenses up a little as she carefully words herself into a deeper conversation. "Like, okay. The first time for Bobby and I was… perfect. It really was. But it wouldn't have happened without _a little _premediation, ya know?"

Carol simply perks up an eyebrow, offering her experienced friend her attentive ears. And Lori takes advantage of that to press on.

"So, I mean, I don't know. Maybe Luna will make a move and you just have to be ready. Or maybe you, being the older partner, being the one to invite her over to _your _house while your parents aren't home; maybe you just need to make like Carol Pingrey here and take some initiative."

Flabbergasted. Just… flabbergasted. That's how Carol feels in this moment. And her face makes it clear with the same jaw dropped open she gave Lori on the day they met in that crafts store. Much like then, she is shocked to realize just how oblivious she's been. But also like then, she soon realizes in her heart that, the things Lori has to say to her… they're enlightening. She may as well be stepping out of Plato's Cave, because it's like a whole new world of possibilities is being opened to her.

"You're… you're on to something," she begins. And when Lori realizes that she has only begun to spaz, she takes another cool sip of her juice, deciding to pay close attention to the epiphanic sounds of madness her BFF has in mind. "Tonight is perfect! I don't have to worry about my parents or homework, I just cleaned my room yesterday, and I _did _buy some scented candles!"

"Yesterday?" Lori calmly asks.

"Yesterday!"

"That's so you," Lori happily says before relaxing some more. For a moment, Carol takes pause to consider all of the ways the stars are lining up, seemingly just for her and her Moon Song. As long as she's feeling good later the way she is now, it should go perfectly!

"I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner!" she touts with a charmed grin. "It's going to be fantastic! All I have to do is freshen up good before she gets to my house, drop a few flirty hints and looks here and there, stock up on lots of Fritos and chocolate-" Lori meets that last blurb with some skepticism, but Carol just casually swims by her accidental burn-out blurb to really drive home her point. "Uh, for after we uh, you know… Heh heh…"

Lori warmly smiles now, waving away all her previous snarkiness and sarcasm to show the generosity and sincerity that makes her such a great BFF. "That's great, Carol. I'm really happy for you guys," she says, affectionately resting a hand over hers to display her conviction.

Carol returns the sentimentality with a smile of her own, but only until she has a little bit of a wake-up call. "Okay, uhm, don't get me wrong. I appreciate this. I really do," she starts. "But why are you bringing this up? What does it matter to you?"

Lori takes a second to compose her thoughts. "Well, I care a lot about you guys. Both of you. I just, I don't know… I want to make sure things are going well for you. I wanna be a bridesmaid, dammit!" she jokes. But it's mostly serious, and totally sweet. Carol can see that much.

"You're not worried about us?" she follows up, hoping to eliminate any doubts.

"I mean, it would be different if, you know, you had a penis… But you don't. So…" Lori jokes again. "That, and I'm actually surprised Luna hasn't tried anything. She seems kind of freaky."

_"Nobody sees Luna the way I do!" _Carol thinks in a way that's kind of sort of supposed to be a joke for herself but not really because it's true and lowkey sad.

But the jokes stop as Lori returns to form once more, trying her best to stay steady with her following words of encouragement. "I know you two are perfect together. I know I don't have to worry about you guys. But, I do. Not in a bad way, though. Just, if I can do anything at all to help you guys with what you have, you bet my senior parking pass I will. Anytime, anywhere."

_"She really likes her senior parking pass!" _Carol thinks with a sniffle, truly touched by her words. With the trust that she means the things she says, she warmly smiles. "Thanks Lori. I'm glad she has a cool sister like you."

"Oh, don't get all cornball on me," Lori teases with her cheeks pinkening just a little. "I'm just shooting the breeze here."

For a moment, they allow some silence between them. With the silence, Carol allows her mind to wander back to where her evening will go later on. A big bag of weed, some fun surprises for her girlfriend, and possibly even taking their time together to make the biggest step in their relationship ever? Their biggest step as adults, even? Gosh… It's kind of scary. And she inadvertently lets it show with the way she winces.

Lori picks up on the shift in demeanor though. "What's wrong?"

She sighs. "I don't know. What if we're not ready? What if I try to make this happen and then… it doesn't go well…"

Lori considers that plausible possibility for a moment, but with a shake of her head, she puts an optimistic foot forward. "Look, I don't see that happening. Worst case scenario, Luna has cramps or something tonight, and you two just end up watching stupid anime."

"You're stupid," Carol quips.

Lori disregards it to return to her point. "Luna loves you. She really does. Heck, sometimes I wish you two would shut up about it," she teases. "So yeah. If tonight's the night, it's the night. But if it's not, then it's only a matter of time."

Again, her best friend's words put her at ease, and she finally lets herself put all of her guard down. "Yeah… Yeah, I guess you're right," she simply says before allowing herself to grace another smile with thoughts of Luna. Sex, drugs, and rock n' roll never seemed like they would be their type of song, but in a way that's all too familiar to their coming together in the first place, it all somehow works out. It all seems pretty wholehearted, actually.

And if that's the case, then the only thing she might have to fear is fear itself.

_"I'm so going to jam out to Let It Go on the way home tonight," _she thinks as she and Lori both go back to looking to their phones, one checking out her own profile picture full of sweet #Caroluna goodness, and the other… well, actually doing the same as she looks on her little sister's profile page. A smile comes to her face as she rests easy knowing her BFF is in good hands.

Maybe even literally before the day is over.

* * *

At a certain 0312 West Sanford Street home, Carol Pingrey takes a gander at herself through the reflection of her mirror. She strikes a few poses to get all the best views of her figure, checking to see that she likes what she sees. After all, if she isn't happy with herself, how could Luna be? Fortunately though, all seems well. Not just the way her thighs are a teasing view between her crew socks and plaid skirt, or the way her hair is perfectly coiffed. No, it isn't only her vanity that seems to be wonderful tonight.

The scent of her unlit November Rain candles offer her a small taste of what they'll permeate with their fires matched, and it already tricks her into a sense of bliss. Her room is perfectly dimmed, creating just the right amount of chiaroscuro for a nice, trippy (and maybe even sexy) atmosphere for when they begin their partying. She was also sure to take down some of the pictures of family members and some of her friends, or at least cover them up so it doesn't feel like they're being watched when things get real.

And of course, she turns on her little radio, one that Luna gifted to her as part of a joke about them being hipsters together, to put on some variety hits from her favorite radio station: _Brighter on the Sunny Side. _She clicks it on halfway through the chorus of _In The Air Tonight _by Phil Collins, and well… how apropos?

Yep, for once, _something _is perfect. She doesn't have to worry about her set up at all. Now she has ample room in her mind and her heart to focus on, well… everything else.

_"Okay, Pingrey. Game face. Luna will be over before you know it. So be ready," _she thinks to herself as she leaves her bedroom, going down the stairs and into the living area to run another play in her mind. _"Tasty food? Check," _she thinks as she takes another look at the dishes of cupcakes, boneless wings, nachos, Fruit Loops, and other munchie-snacks that she and Luna have had strange cravings for in the past. _"Febreze? Check." _That one should be obvious. _"Emergency flashlight just in case shadow monsters try to ruin our buzz with a bad trip?" _Oh shit, where's the emergency flashlight just in case shadow monsters try to ruin their buzz with a-?! _"Oh, there it is!"_

Cool. Cool. Things are copasetic here as well. But what about Luna? How will she be doing? _"If she's in a bad mood, then what? What if stupid Mr. Andrews gave her a pop quiz? What if one of her siblings did something to mess with her? Lola is a pretty conniving kid. I should know. I was a conniving kid…" _A lot of things could have possibly dampened her spirits since their last conversation. And if that's the case, then any chance of them making sweet snoo-snoo is practically out the window. So long, sexy times!

_"But, then again… I could always comfort her into a sense of security, and then maybe she looks to me with those vulnerable brown eyes, basically asking to be given all of my love, and then…"_

Ahh… so many things could right, too! So many things~

She doesn't really have time to dwell on the delicious possibilities though, because the sound of a forbidding doorbell rings, stopping her dead in her socked tracks. She's able to snap back to reality, grab a single M&M in her midstep, and then brush herself off and take a deep breath once she gets to the door to open it for her future wife. _"She'll look so pretty in a wedding dress…"_

The door is almost magically whisked open with the finesse of a Disney Princess as Carol pulls on the handle, revealing her gorgeous girlfriend with a bubbly smile on her face. It warms her heart, not only because she just looks totes adorbs, but also because she's happy! Yay! Good omens!

"Hey babe," Luna cooly greets as she steps forward, not even waiting to be invited in.

Her _babe _just smiles back at her, trying to conceal just how excited she is. "Hey yourself," she greets, and before any other pleasantries are exchanged, their mental synchronization leads them to exchange a quick peck on the lips. It's a good indicator for both of them that things are looking bright for their dusk, so Carol sweeps that worrywart shit under a heavy rug as she gestures her shorty boo to come inside.

The brunette than follows her girlfriend into her house, and she promptly kicks off her purple boots to make herself comfortable in the quaint suburban home, one a little more frequently occupied by all the Pingreys lately with their agreement to be home and spend more family time together. However, a certain two-day trip to upstate Michigan meant that the only daughter of the Pingrey family would have the house to herself for a little while, and in a way all too similar to old times, she finds herself with only Luna now.

Many things have changed since their days of being awkward project partners though, and one of those things is just how easy it has become for them to talk to one another. "How was your day?" Carol starts by asking her while they make their way to the couch to take a seat.

"It was good! I'm just happy to be here now," she answers, choosing not to go into a lot of details about a business as usual day. There was buying the party favors, that was cool. And talking to the OT3 about kinky shit wasn't so bad either, but it would probably be smart to keep it on the DL. Best not to create any sudden pressure to kick more than boots off and go straight to stuff that Saving Abel would sing about.

Carol can see that at the very least, she's not interested in talking about the boring bureaucracy behind high school tribulations, so she instead decides to simply reply with some saccharine stuff. After all, their night is _literally _just getting started, and it can't hurt to set a pleasant mood early, right? "Well, I'm very happy to have you."

A little loving laugh is shared between the two, and while it could easily transition into some awkward silence for any other couple, Luna knows a thing or two about playing it loud. Maybe not always with decibels, but with her gift of gab. And speaking of gifts...

"Aaaaaand… I brought the party favors!" she announces as she takes the hefty ten ounce sack of shiny, sparkly weed out of her pocket.

It practically makes Carol's eyes bug out of her head with its magnificence. She can already imagine just how tasty and smelly and dank it is, and she can't help but let out a spazzy: "Holy shit! That's- wow!"

Luna takes pride in her reaction, playing it cool as she takes a little bud out of the bag to get a big whiff of the stuff. "Ahhhh… This stuff is supposed to be really zen. My guy says it's like, really good," she explains before offering the bud to Carol, who doesn't even hesitate to take it for herself and get her own smell of the stuff. It's not quite as elegant as her Yankee Candles, but she'd be lying if she tried to tell anyone she didn't absolutely love the odor of it.

However, she's Carol freakin' Pingrey. Not even for her beloved Luna does she stoop so low to just keep spazzing all annoying like. So she does what she likes to think she does best; project herself with confidence.

"And how did you acquire the currency to purchase such a large sum of marijuana?" she asks with a flirty, troublesome tone that makes her girlfriend only _briefly _tense up. But only briefly. Because she's spent more than enough time with Carol freakin' Pingrey to know just how to walk the wire with her.

"I sucked a rando's dick on the street," she cleverly responds, earning her a casual nod from the other girl.

"Oh, so you're sucking dicks now?"

"Yup. Big ones. Uncircumsized."

"Mmm, I don't believe you."

"Taste for yourself," Luna flirts, stepping closer to her to where their faces are only inches apart. What started as a cutesy little exchange of pleasantries is now caressing the borders of careless whispers, ones that could lead to the very things the girls talked with their friends and sisters about earlier in the day. The lustful looks in their eyes and the way the mention phalluses only helps in exciting them, provoking them to make a little leap of faith into more tumultuous territories as they close those eyes and invite their lips to lock with each other.

As expected, that usual spark that they always feel comes over them, surging through their veins like they're Captain Carol and the Night Club ready to take on Thanos himself. It's powerful, it's palpable, it's _pleasurable. _It would be very easy for them to take advantage of that, and possibly even each other~

But they're not quite ready. Carol's only tingling _a little _in her panties, and Luna's heart is racing only a little bit. Hell, they just got here. They haven't even broken into their party favors yet. So, they disengage from their kiss when the moment feels right, spontaneous, and perfect, readying to lose each other in their bright eyes again.

"Nope. Just regular skank taste. No dick though," Carol jokes to break the silence, making Luna laugh a little.

"You would know what they taste like," she teases back.

Their teasing testing of the waters went very well, they both like to think to themselves as they break away from each other's embrace to sit back and relax a little bit, contently getting comfortable on a big fluffy couch that would be perfect for some Fletnix and actual chill. Not fucking each other's brains out or any of the dirty, naughty things they've considered pushing each other to try to do through their respective journeys through the morrow. Just chilling out and watching some Dragon Prince or some shit before cuddling and passing a blunt.

Those thoughts are nice, but what makes them truly wondrous are that, what seems like for the first time in way too freaking long, it's just the two of them, and the rest of the world left out of their doors. No stupid projects or stupid Sunderlands, no cancelled plans or drama with friends and family, no excuses. Just Carol Pingrey and Luna Loud, ready to focus on nothing else but their love for one another.

And maybe some DP. Maybe.

And then maybe some Dragon Prince.

"So how was your day, my dear?" Luna decides to ask Carol, realizing in the moment that she didn't return her politeness with some of her own thanks to some stupid dick jokes. Carol almost wants to be a buzzkill and turn it into more sarcasm and joking around, but she decides not to for two reasons. One, the only thing she likes more than being silly with her is being sweet with her, and two...

"Boring. Tiring. My feet hurt from walking around so much."

"Oh yeah, you had to give tours to the underclassmen today, didn't you?"

"Yes. The little dorks kept gawking at me like their moms don't feed them."

"Can you blame them? You're super hot," Luna ripostes, earning her a little glare from the now high school senior. She puts the silliness to the side though to grant some of that sweetness, going as far as to put an affectionate hand on her lap. "Well, I'm sorry you're tired."

Carol just smiles, resting her hand over top of hers and gazing gayly into her eyes. "I'm not _too _tired though. I've got plenty enough in the tank for you."

She can tell that she mostly intends to be loving in a Disney sort of way, but something in those eyes convinces Luna that maybe, just maybe she's thought some of the promiscuous ideas she's pondered herself. So yeah, she won't go too crazy with the amorous talk, but she might cast out a line and see how she bites. What could it hurt?

"Goody. Because I fully intend to make the most of our time together here tonight."

For a moment, the two girls only stare into each other's eyes, trying to read just how far these little quips and nuances really go. Like, of all the songs called _So Far Away, _where do they stand here? Staind? A7X? Or are they just messin' around?

But if they're not messing around, if there really is something to all the flirting and teasing and dick jokes… How do they make the next move?

Sadly enough though, it becomes a little harder to think on that for Luna as an awful, horrible, totally shit thought comes to her head. One that had to come eventually, one that was as inevitable as a dusting snap from the big purple guy she felt like they could take on as they shared that kiss. It's not only distracting, it's depressing. "Oh shit..." she states, letting it be known that she suddenly doesn't feel so good.

"What's wrong?" a concerned Carol asks.

It's enough to break her heart. Her achy, breaky heart. She won't blame Carol if she just dumps her now to find someone eight times more reliable. Even if they listen to fucking Simple Plan. But it must be done. The hardest choices require the strongest wills, and actually, she doesn't really even have a choice here. She just has some shitty luck, and too much dope has made her a bit of… well, a dope. So finally, she tells her the unbearable, terrible truth. One that is sure to weigh heavily on them for the rest of time.

"I forgot to get papers," she tells her with the heaviest of hearts. "I'm sorry, C."

The papers. You can't have joints without papers to roll them with. Normally, Luna was slick to just whip out her little box of white wraps, sometimes flavored, and start rolling J's like Afro Man rolls on Dayton rims through Eastside Palmdale. But today, all she can give her sweet Carol is bittersweet sorrow, a look of defeat that asks for mercy as she hangs her head lowly.

And while she at least expects her to be like, _"Dude, seriously? Fuuuuuuuuck," _Carol doesn't even frown. She just kinds of rolls her eyes and shakes her head before casually standing up.

"Fret not, fair Luna. For the goddess of thunder doth prepared for this occasion!" she proclaims with her best Hemsworth impression. Then, she makes her way upstairs, quickly yet calmly as Luna simply watches on with a raised brow.

Not long later after admiring the smorgasbord of munchie-foods Carol prepared for their date (thank god she remembered the Sour Patch Kids), the blonde returns to her with a big, clear, glass beaker of a badass lookin' bong in her hand and a shit eatin' grin on her face. It prompts Luna to look to her with the very same baffled expression she got upon revealing her dimebag, and all she can do is dumbly utter "Woah."

"Henceforth, we shall smoke from the Stormbringer!" Carol announces, holding the bong up as if it were actually a weapon of the gods. It may only be a mortal man's creation, but it is actually just as intimidating as an Asgardian hammer with how big it is.

"Yooooo! How do you even walk around with that thing?" Luna asks with awe as the other girl carefully takes a seat back by her, cautious not to spill any of the water inside anywhere.

"I know right? I picked this up at the adult book store the other day, and I wasn't even sure if I could fit it in my car!" she tells her girl as she measures it up with her eyes once again, still impressed by just how amazing drug paraphernalia can be. Luna seems to be in a similar stupor as she can only watch the bong like it's some sort of wild animal, one that she realizes must not be anywhere near as dangerous as her heart leads her to believe. Even so, there's great trepidation with the thought that this mama might be too hard to handle, and it shows with the way she gawks at it.

Carol, being Carol, takes the opportunity to have some fun with that. "Wanna hold it?" she asks with an almost childish tone.

"Uh, sure," is all Luna is really capable of mustering out. Part of her is still nervous, yeah. But like a newborn baby, she feels a stronger urge in her chest to take the chance for this adorable little beaker (which she notices Carol gussied up with a neat little SpongeBob sticker). "Jesus… It's bigger than John Holmes' dick," she comments with a little more wits as she firmly grasps it in her hand.

Once the trade off is complete, Carol just kind of relaxes as she preens her hair and fixes her posture all cutesy like, totally amused by just how bashful her little Bambi is being. _"If she's this way over a silly glass bong, imagine what she'll be like on our wedding day," _she thinks to herself, all while Luna keeps wearing the same cute disbelief on her freckled mug.

"You're not scared are you?" the blonde teasingly asks with a little laugh.

Luna perks up a little as she scoffs. "Me? Scared?... A little..."

Carol decides to ease up on her though as she ebbs on the flirtatiousness and scoots comes a little closer to her baby. "Yeah, I won't lie, I kind of am, too. I don't think you can overdose on pot though," she thinks aloud, quickly noticing how it doesn't seem to help any of Luna's worries. "Uh, but the point is, I spent fifty bucks on this thing, and we don't have anything else to blaze up with now. So…"

"You just wanna see how I look like sucking on something," Luna jokes, earning her a little shake of the head and smile from Miss Pingrey. Then… it gets quiet. The two girls exchange little looks at one another, the clock, the glass beaker, their munchie snacks, each other some more, and super fascinating little spots on the carpet. If fascinating had another meaning.

That's when they both realize what's really up, and it's Luna to make it clear first. "Oh, I see how it is!"

"What?"

"You're too chickenshit to hit it first!" she claims. _"Oh, you're not scared are you, Lu? _What a crock of rubbish!"

Carol dons a shocked look, one that shows she's more offended of being called out than being wrongly accused. "But-!"

"Rubbish! Hobknocker…" the rocker teases some more, wearing a little sneer that conflictingly tells her girlfriend that she can't judge her for feeling the same way, and simultaneously challenging her to make a move and be the bigger person.

She thinks it over for a moment, but her inner spitfire gets the better of her. She's always been the girl to stand above all others and take leadership, and if she can become the first junior to win the homecoming queen crown, she can certainly become the first girl to wield the mighty Stormbringer in their fight against a boring Friday night. "Fine," she simply retorts, swiping the beaker right from Luna's hands and granting her a look of surprise.

But it doesn't seem so easy to project her usual confidence as she carries this talisman in her mortal hands once again. Like the egg of the Dragon Prince, it's all shiny, sparkly, and pretty important to fate of all #Caroluna. It's _supposably _unbreakable according to the creepy Otto dude who rang her out at the Adult Book Store, but she's also skeptical of that considering this is like, the fourth least expensive bong available. One that was a fraction of the price of the other thing she purchased from the book store just in case her master plan to seduce Luna into nookie doesn't work out so well tonight. Which might be a little difficult if she never gets to smoking out of this thing…

Luna can see the same apprehension of her behalf, and while she could resort to even more ball busting, she feels more compelled to take a different approach. After all, if there's anything she's learned from her baby bro, it's that positive reinforcement is a heck of a motivator. So, rather than make a joke about her freezing up, she scoots a little closer, and rests a loving hand on the shoulder of her purple blouse. "Yo, for real though. I bet that thing has to be really badass to smoke out of," she says with a smile as Carol looks back to her.

They lock eyes for as long as they need to reach this new science of understanding, then Carol looks back to the mighty Stormbringer, one whose stem is still fresh and not stuffed with dank kush. "Yeah… Might help us save some bud, too," she speculates.

Again, they fall into silence as they both know what to do but no one does it. While Luna learned about positive reinforcement from Lincoln though, she learned about initiative from Carol. "You uh, you gonna go for it?" she finds it in herself to ask, not being pushy, but not at all pussyfooting either.

Hearing this tone from her awakens some of that usual Pingrey poise, and she perks up like she's going to flare up her fists and take to the wind and sky. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm gonna hit it already," she proudly tells the other girl, and she places the bong on the coffee table beside some delicious looking cupcakes to prepare their burndown. Of course, to do that, they'll need two very important items. One, a lighter, which she remembered to grab while finding that flashlight. And two…

"You wanna give me a bud?" she asks Luna, holding her hand out expectantly, almost impatiently.

It makes her smile seeing her woman take charge the way she likes to do, and without a word, she reaches into her bag of tricks to pick the finest, stinkiest, fuzziest ball of green she can find. Her hubris gets the better of her though, and she risks taking a big whiff of the stuff before handing it off. "Ooooh yeeeeeah," she lets out with a grin before finally giving up the bud to Carol, who mockingly huffs before taking it and gently placing it into the stem of the beaker. Of course, she has to pause to have one more smell of the sticky stuff herself, letting out a nice little "Ahhhh," of her own before completing the process.

With the first vital step completed in their pot smoking ritual, all that's left to do is ignite the fire and let it burn. There's still a little anxiety on the part of both teens, but the excitement to indulge in some sweet stoner stress relief begins to exceed any doubts they may have. After all, they have each other.

Which might be greater on more than just a sentimental level as Carol tries to actually start toking from this thing. It's a bit of a pain in the neck with how long her hair is getting in the way of her face, and how big the neck of the bong is, and the way the lighter keeps flickering instead of actually doing it's fucking job as she makes herself look stupid trying to work with all of this while bringing the mouthpiece to her lips. "Ughh," she groans as she leans back again with some defeat, and Luna has the audacity to actually laugh at her for it! The bitch!

She's sure to let her know she's unamused with a glare, but Luna doesn't take it to heart as she calms down and just smiles. "You mind if I give you an extra hand?" she asks now.

"Oh, now you decide to be helpful," Carol quips. But of course, they just smile at one another before fixing themselves to get closer together and work in tandem to make this thing work. Carol gives her the lighter, and then she lets herself get a pair of loving arms wrapped around her to help hold onto the bong. Then, she fixes her hair back, using a fist to keep it in place as she uses the other to steady the beaker.

Luna keeps smiling at her as she brings her lips to the mouthpiece again, and then she starts flicking the lighter until a steady flame has risen. Then, she offers one last look at the blonde. "You ready, C?"

All Carol has to do is meet her with an affirming look from the corner of her eye, and with that consent, Luna brings the flame to the stem of the bong, catching the bud on fire for her. Then, Carol begins sucking in like she's about to take a deep breath of fresh air. Instead though, she only serves to bubble up the water inside of the bong, almost magically creating a whirlwind of smoke inside that fogs up the glass to the very top. All Luna can do is watch with awe as her girlfriend creates such an amazing cloud of smoke, making her heart race more and more as the moment seems to finally come to its fever pitch.

Finally, Carol stops sucking, freeing herself from the beaker as she quickly wraps a hand over the mouthpiece to keep any smoke from leaving the inside. She catches her breath with actual inhalation of oxygen, then looks to Luna for only a moment to show her she's ready to really have some fun with her. "Ready?" she asks the brunette.

"Blow me away," she simply tells her with a smile.

Then… Carol puts her lips back to the bong, and sucks up every last vapor of smoke from inside. Luna's eyes widen once again as she takes it all like it's child's play, puffing up her cheeks and really savoring the taste and nuance of marijuana smoke engulfing her insides.

"Holy shit, you actually did it!" she comments; proud, excited, kind of turned on by the impressive display.

But before she can feel too good about Carol's feat, the girl's toke gets the best of her. And she starts coughing up a fit something fierce. It shouldn't be as funny as it is watching the poor thing cough and cough and cough the way she does, doing her best to fight it and stifle the way she chokes up while her eyes water and turn beat red. But it is. It's hilarious. And Luna can't help but burst out into laughter over it. "Oh shit, dude. That's too rich!"

Normally, Carol Pingrey would be pretty upset at someone for having so much fun at her expense. The burning sensation in her chest and throat, joined with the new swooning in her head, keeps her from really paying any mind to that though. "I might _literally… _cough up a lung!" she says through her coughing.

Eventually, her coughing and Luna's laughter subside. For a moment, the blonde just looks skyward, doing her best to recover and wrap her head around this funny new feeling coming over her. It starts with what could almost be called dizziness, but not in a bad way. In fact, it feels pretty okay. More than okay...

"So… how was it?" Luna finally asks her.

Carol turns to face her. It takes only about one whole second, but for her, it's as if some divine intervention has pressed a slow motion button. They also managed to somehow add dreamy screen effects, ones that make everything a little more vibrant, a little more iridescent, a little more… woah… By the time she even manages to maneuver her irises into meeting Luna's again, she's completely forgotten what she even asked her.

"Whuh?"

Luna can see that her eyes have already reddened significantly, and that maybe she's already begun to lose herself in a relaxing world of pleasure. It causes a little smile to creep on her lips. "Does it hit good?"

_"Does it hit good?" _Carol mentally repeats to herself. _"What does she mean, 'Does it hit good?' I didn't hit her? I would never! I love her a whole bunch! Luna's… awesome! She's great! And pretty… A heh…"_

What she doesn't realize though is that she meant to keep those thoughts in her head. However, they managed to find their way out of her mouth too, perfectly audible for Luna herself to hear. She doesn't _want _to be one to burst her happy little bubble, but… "Uh, C?"

She's just met by another hazy look.

"You do realize I heard everything you just said, right?"

…

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Carol cackles, holding her ribs the harder she goes. It's the funniest dang thing she's ever heard! Luna, she, it- Dude! She just keeps laughing and laughing, happy as she can be to have just made a mess of herself in front of her best girl.

Normally, such behavior would be concerning. If Luna walked in on any other time with her practically convulsing with laughter the way she does now, eyes all red, clothes all smelly; she'd probably call an emergency hotline. But knowing full well that it's just the sublime effects of her favorite strand of Purple Train Wreck working their magic, she just grins a Joker pickin' grin and eases her way into taking Stormbringer for herself before Carol can spill dirty bong water everywhere. "Okay, so it hits good."

Carol finally eases up a little bit, enough to muster out actual King's English for a bit. "Okay, okay, okay. Okay. Okay… Whew! Luna! Baby.. That thing right there? That thing?... It's fuckin' dope," she tactfully says to her before laughing just a little more at how silly everything in god's creation suddenly seems to be.

Part of it is charming, but it's also a little obnoxious. "Okay, I can see you're just gonna start annoying me if I don't hurry up and get my own buzz on. So… Jesus take the wheel," Luna states, working her eyes from the lady she wants to share a nice day for a white wedding with one day to the eye of the Stormbringer. Like Sauron, it's opening seems to be almost devilish, but she ain't never been scared of nothin'! Let alone a good time with Carol Pingrey...

So, she does her best to get both hands on the bong, trying to steady it between her thighs as she works to get her lighter and start blazing up. Unfortunately, it gets super awkward, and she finds herself cursing British obscenities under her breath as she staggers to get the damn bud to burn for her.

Despite her newfound bliss in a dandy headrush, Carol is able to recognize her baby girl is struggling. And that's not cool, man! Luna's always been so nice and good to her! Heck, she even helped her light shit up a couple seconds, minutes, uh, something like that… Yeah. A little bit ago, yeah. So she keeps that in mind as she straightens herself up a little bit, getting super serious again as she scoots a little closer to the brunette. "Here, let me help you."

Luna just meets her with a warm little smile, and Carol returns it with one of her own. Then, she wraps her pretty little arms around her girlfriend's pretty little waist, letting herself take the lighter and an assisting grip of the bong to make Luna's job a little easier. Then, just like she did before, the younger girl places her lips to the mouthpiece, and starts sucking in with all her lungs' wherewithal as Carol burns the bud in the stem. It's smooth going, burning good with a nice fruity taste at first. But then she inhales all the smoke, doing her best to hold it in for as long as possible, trying not to make the same mistake her girlfriend did and biting off more than she can chew.

It impresses the heck out of Carol, who even with a pretty damn good high going on, can tell with clarity her girl's got some mad skill. "Huh. You actually took that like a-"

Until she starts going into a coughing fit.

"...champ."

"Fuck, _fuck!"_ Luna cusses as she tries to get a grip, failing. It's kind of adorable watching Luna go from being so cool and collected to this far cry, but Carol doesn't laugh at her. Instead, she just shakes her head a little and eases her way into taking Stormbringer and resting it safely on the table. Right next to the _fucking awesome _looking cupcakes. It doesn't help Luna with her discomfort any, but at the very least she won't be breaking anything. So Carol just patiently waits for her to get over herself, sneaking a finger to preen some of her chestnut brown hair behind her ear before resting her hand on her back. Her shirt is so… soft…

Eventually, Luna collects her bearings without losing any internal organs, and she finds it in herself to be able to lock eyes with the taller girl. She has to blink a few times to fight off all the shaky, squiggly dots in her eyes, but when her vision is a little clearer, she gets a good look at her bright, smiling face. Her lips are all glossy and smooth looking, probably great for kissing. Her cheeks are rosy and free of any blemishes, smooth as satin and sleek as silk. Her hair is perfect, as always. Her eyes…

Well, her eyes…

She doesn't want to slip, but she does. She starts pursing her lips like someone dropped Warhead candy on her tongue, and little stifled chuckles escape her nostrils as Carol begins to question just what has her acting foolish all of a sudden.

"What are you laughing at?"

Ever so gracefully, Luna tells her, "Your eyes are as red as mine!"

It takes a moment for the gears to really get turning in Carol's head, but once they do, it's like a fog has been lifted. Her eyes are free of sties, her ears can pick up on all songs clearly. Most importantly, she comes to a complete, total understanding of what Luna has just said to her. She's made sense of it all.

And it's actually the funniest fucking thing ever.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she busts out again, just like before. But unlike then, Luna doesn't pass judgment. She doesn't meet her with curiosity or inquisitiveness. She just lets the wonderful sound of Carol's contagious joy sing to her like a ballad, and she doesn't relent from joining in to share some of the glorious laughter for herself.

The first of many on this fateful Friday night...


	2. Chapter 2

From there, the girls went on to have quite an enjoyable evening. After laughing at each other and everything else for a solid twenty or so minutes, minutes that burned more slowly than the remainder of their Purple Train Wreck bud, they had a momentary lapse of paranoia. Weird noises started coming from outside, and they had to fight off a bad trip and shadow monsters with their emergency flashlight. It became easy to start having fun again though when they literally, actually forgot what they were doing and became distracted by the funny shapes of the wall their shadows made. Which made them laugh even more.

Then they turned on Carol's big, expensive, total unhipster speaker to start jamming to Luna's _I'm Stoned lol _playlist, and danced along to the kitchen like Star Lord while listening to _Come and Get Your Love._

_*Hey, hey… What's the matter with your head... ye-yeah? Hey, hey… What's the matter with your mind and your sign? Oh yeah…*_

_*Hey, hey… Nothin' the matter with your head baby find it, come on and find it. Hey, hey… Get with it baby 'cause you're fine and you're mine, and you... look so divine!*_

_*Come and get your love!*_

Of course, being as baked as they were, they completely forgot that Carol had already prepared so much munchie food for them in the kitchen, which made them laugh more, which just made them even hungrier. So they raided the fridgernator for even more snacks, like cheese whiz for Carol and strawberries for Luna, along with two ice cold cans of Dr. Pepper (because fuck Coke). Then they danced _back _to the living room, readying themselves to eat the shit out of everything in sight. The cupcakes proved to be their favorites. Something about the icing, unf.

They capped off their wicked trip by pulling up some Fletnix, binging four episodes of Foster's Home and sharing even more laughs over how hot Frankie is… and what Sam had said about her earlier. Yeah, the cartoon was nice, and it was even nicer when they shared another toke without coughing and laughing every two seconds. Instead, they just enjoyed their newfound zen while cuddling up next to each other, sharing the warmth of both their bodies and their hearts as they rested comfortably.

Not for too long though, because the more they sat next to one another, the closer they got… The more their minds wandered. They wandered to the things they talked to their respective best friends about earlier in the day, things about how this night between them could end if certain decisions were made. For Luna, there was an obvious curiosity that came with just how squishy her girlfriend's boobs were against her when they cuddled. Curiosity that made her visualize just how they must look buck naked up close and personal, not like the teasing little selfies she's sent here and there after getting out of showers. Curiosity that made her giney start to tingle just a little, and she ghosted a hand down her panties just to rest it against herself, not risking further motions or getting caught, but just enough to sort of ease her aching for pleasure.

But with that curiosity also came some doubt. What if Carol didn't think about these things? Or what if she wasn't ready? Heck, what if she would end up disappointed even if things did reach another level? Luna wasn't exactly a ten out of ten in her own eyes… Then again, what if Carol did have greater expectations? What if she was taking too long to make a move, and what if she was just a big ol' horny mess just like her, and… gah!

Little did she realize just how similarly Carol's thoughts were wandering. It took everything she had not to just start ravaging Luna's neck and lips with her kisses, or to start fondling her for teasing her nubile body with her own pressed so close against her. But worries, doubts, insecurities… Yeah…

That, and she should really brush her teeth. Her breath stunk after blazing up so much. Which is funny, because somewhere in the madness and wonder, the two girls got themselves off the couch and upstairs to try and both make some attempts to freshen up, only to take Stormbringer to Carol's room and burn just _one last _bowl...

* * *

The marijuana smoke lingers around the bedroom, permeating everything with its discriminating aroma, complementing the dark, starry hue of a dimly lit scene. Part of it is the buzz from their shared high, part of it is just the way that their happy, fluttering hearts send so many endorphins through their veins. A lot of it is how Carol had taken effort into making her sanctuary away from the outside world so comfortably caring by setting up a star globe over her lamp, creating her own series of constellations along the ceiling for her and her Moon as they lie in bed together. More often than not, they've been in a position like this one before, listening to a tune playing over the radio while taking solace in each other's company.

_*There is no pain you are receding… A distant ship smoke on the horizon… You are only coming through in waves… Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying…*_

_*When I was a child I had a fever. My hands felt just like two balloons. Now I've got that feeling once again, I can't explain, you would not understand, this is not how I am…"_

_*IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII have become... comfortably numb…*_

Things change though. While any other time they would be happy just enjoying how happy and high they are together, they can't seem to look one another in the eye for very long on this night. If it's Luna to look first, it's her to glance away as Carol does. And if Carol tries to measure up the other girl's bare thighs, she clams up and hurriedly looks back to the ceiling's pseudo-stars before making herself known. Maybe they were overthinking these things, things that they might not have even dwelled on if other girls hadn't pressured them. It also doesn't help that their doped minds are more prone to sweating the small stuff… like shadow monsters...

But they both think the same thing without ever wording it to one another. What if that isn't true? What if the stars were lined up for them to consummate their love tonight? It's not like they aren't attracted to one another, and it isn't like they haven't thought about these things. It's not like they don't _want _it to happen, either. They just want it to be as good as it should be.

They want it to be perfect.

While their nervous reveries get the better of them both, eventually, Luna is able to roll with the punches, garnering some courage to face both her fears and her girlfriend. Rather than looking away when Carol turns to face her as well, she just fights the way her heart beats harder, offering her best girl a warm smile. "I'm having a really good time tonight," she simply tells her. And she means it! She wouldn't say it if she didn't. Heck, she mostly said it because she's just tired of the silence between them, and it's the first thing that came to mind.

Carol knows her well enough to realize that, but she doesn't tease her. That would be too easy. Instead she smiles back, deciding to take the other girl's silky soft hand in her own to show just how connected she wishes to be to her. "I always have a good time with you," she replies, making her girlfriend's cheeks pinken a little.

With just a few words and a matter of seconds, they feel calmer in this whirlwind of emotions. Rather than struggling to stay head over water, they decide to ride along the current together. But now they realize it's up to then to keep things sailing smoothly, and that's when Carol decides to throw something out there herself. After all, she's the older, more pragmatic of the two...

"So… I know you said something about saving bud earlier…"

"You wanna smoke another bowl?" Luna guesses with a smirk.

"Kind of," Carol admits. And truthfully, she's so high right now, she could fly higher than Superman. But she doesn't want things to get quiet again. She wants to share more laughs, and give Luna so many more reasons to smile. Selflessly, because she wants her to be happy. Selfishly, because she wants to repay her for everything she's done to make her happy herself.

And Luna knows her well enough to see that. She doesn't have to say anything, she's astute enough to just make the most of the opportunity given to her. In fact, she might even be able to make a new opportunity from it. "Actually… I have an idea," she begins, sitting up now with newfound vigor. "Have you ever heard of shotgunning?"

Carol sits up too, wearing a thoughtful expression on her face. After trying to figure it out for herself for a few moments, she concedes. "I'm going to just go ahead and admit that I probably don't know what you're talking about."

Part of her is happy to hear that. It means she hasn't done it with anyone else before. Not that it would bother her enough to not press onward, it's just… she wants this to be their first time together. This gives her the chance to show her something new and exciting, to leave an impression on her unlike any other. "Well, I could tell you. But I could just show you, too…" she says before reaching over to the nearby end table, picking up Stormbringer and then working to stuff its stem with fresh, stinky green.

Carol just watches on curiously, allowing a little smile to form on her mouth. "Hmm… I'm tempted to ask where you heard about this sort of thing."

"I watched George and Ruth try it one time," Luna answers, being sure to let Stormbringer and Carol both share her eyes' attention.

She wasn't quite sure what kind of response she would get for an answer, but she mostly expected to be able to just start busting her balls like they always do. But something about mentioning her romantically linked friends makes that undesirable. In fact, it sort of works to charm her in a way. "Oh really?" she just says, showing that she's more intrigued than offended.

"Yeah," Luna simply answers, deciding it's not necessary to elaborate further from the other girl's tone. She seems to recognize that whatever this 'shotgunning' stuff is, it can't be so bad if she learned it from a loving couple. In fact, it could even be good.

"Well, I can only assume you have the best of intentions then," Carol tells her with good humor.

Luna just smiles at that. "I always have good intentions with you. Even when I don't." The way she says it just leaves Carol the good kind of speechless, the kind where her blushing cheeks and tilting her head to the side do all the talking for her. That's fine, that's great. But for Luna, she wants to get serious, for once. So she puts aside the jokes, looking to Carol with a new fire in her eyes. She feels her heart pounding harder again, now more nervous than before. She doesn't want to mess this thing up or push too far. But the reality is that she is more scared of possibly asking for forgiveness rather than permission.

So that's why she has to say it. That's why she doesn't keep it hidden under lock and key, and instead lets her apprehensions be freed for remedy with what she asks Carol. Ironically enough, because she trusts her. "Do you trust me?" she says, her voice almost shaking.

Carol's demeanor shifts just as Luna's did. Something is sparking between them, almost like when they first decided to go out together, or before their first kiss. It also helps to set a new tone with the way Pink Floyd ends so that Ed Sheeran can play, reaching a verse that pulls at the young women's heartstrings harder than possibly any lyrics before. Especially with how she faces the new issue of being unable to ignore the pair of astounding brown eyes looking powerfully back to her, beckoning to have her wistful love validated somehow.

_*I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms... Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song… When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath but you heard it. Darling, you look perfect tonight…*_

She won't deny the music, and she won't deny her love. "I do," she answers.

"Good. I… I've never done this before. But I wouldn't try it with just anyone, ya know? You're really special to me," Luna is sure to express, almost forgetting that she's just talking about the pipe in her hand. But maybe she's talking about so much more, and with the way Carol looks back to her, with the way she tells her...

"You're my everything."

She realizes... she is.

"So… do you wanna maybe try this? Together?" she asks one last final time, hoping to eliminate any and all lingering doubts.

"Yeah. I think I do," Carol answers, hoping for just the same, hoping that this can make it that much easier to reach out and do something about this yearning in her heart.

That's it then. Luna has her consent, her validation, and she makes her move. She starts by firing up Stormbringer, getting herself a pretty decent cloud of smoke, one that should be fruitful without hurting her, and then sucking it all up. Rather than just blow it out though, she carefully puts the bong back on the end table, holding her breath as she fixes herself and faces Carol once more. She'd take a deep breath and brace herself if she could, but there's a small window to make this work, and her lungs are already full. So like her oldest sister once told her, she doesn't overthink it. She just relaxes, and goes to sink it.

She reaches her hand out to rest it on her partner's face, and before she can lose herself in that magical gaze of hers, she shuts her eyes and leans in close, hoping that her lips will catch hers in the nick of time, saving her from falling anywhere but deeper in love. Her trust isn't betrayed either. Carol closes her eyes too, letting this beautiful girl press her lips against hers for what would seem to be an ordinary lover's kiss.

What makes it so different though is the way she can feel a gust of smoke entering her throat, almost like she was toking from Strombringer herself. That, and Luna doesn't keep her lips against hers for as long as she'd like to. Once she's exhaled all of the smoke into Carol's mouth, she has to turn away, letting herself cough a little while her girlfriend takes all of it in. She could have easily been unsettled herself by the rush of smoke, given how she wasn't even sure what shotgunning is until just now. But like her astute self, she just breathes it all in out of instinct, savoring the smoke for herself before letting it all go.

While the smoke leaves her, the little piece of Luna that she gave up does not. It buries itself deep into her skin, coursing through her veins more potently than any other high she could get from Purple Train Wreck. It brings her heart rate up to a fever pitch, it binds spells all throughout the nerves of her legs, her tired feet, her back, her shaky chest… _everywhere… _

And the way that she hungrily stares back at Luna, practically biting her lip… it makes her tingly in her chest too. Her chest, and other places. Places that no else has pervaded before, places that she's only thought of saving for this other girl for weeks, months...

They don't fear the reaper anymore, not with the way this light burns bright between them now. Lori, Sam, Luan, and even Maggie were all right. These two are meant to be together, and the only thing stopping them from making that any more evident is themselves. In each other's eyes, they find what they've been searching for all day, a reason to stop being afraid, to start giving something back to make the most of this burning desire.

Each other.

Without a word, the two girls slowly lean in to bring their lips back together. This time, there are no smoke and mirrors. The moments bleed into minutes with every suck of each other's soft pink lips, goosebumps erecting along their petite bodies. Hands and fingers run up each other's arms and shoulders, stopping to rest on their cheeks as they stop kissing only for a moment to lock eyes once again. The passionate chemicals between them exchange powerfully with the close gaze, a discovery of that connection they've wanted becoming more clear, more obvious, more promising than ever before.

It doesn't even matter that they kind of reek of pot. What they want now more than anything else in the world, what they can have thanks to the stars seemingly being rewritten just for them, is to pull off each other's clothes, see each other's most natural forms, and do just what biology intended for them to do from puberty.

And Carol decides to have some fun with that, quaintly telling her lover…

"I'm gonna fuck your brains out."

It earns her an almost animalistic smile from Luna before they crash into each other's kiss once again. They wrap their arms around each other, almost swaddling each other in a cocoon before she rips her mouth away just to breathe a little. That, and she wants to let her lips taste more of what Carol's sweet body has to offer. She travels them down to her neck, sucking on it like a Vampire of Melancholia as she feels those soft hands tickle up her bare back through her shirt.

She doesn't want to giggle, but she can't help it. She has to just a little, because this is so good! It's fun, it's wholesome, it's making her so happy! Even better that Carol laughs a little to herself too, making it known that this won't just be some lame fuck. No, they'll be making true love to one another, and that makes all the difference. There's no need to be afraid of what they could end up doing to each other now, and while there might be some necessary caution, or even a little hesitation, there won't be fear. They'll come out stronger and better from this.

_"Yeah, we'll be doing lots of coming out, alright," _Carol thinks to herself. The pervert.

She gives Luna something else to taste as she rests her hand on her freckled face once again, and she lets her mouth take her thumb to suck on it like she wants to give it head. It's so sexy the way her eyes dart back to her, gluing themselves to her with that tantalizing tone as she purrs like a pussycat over the way this makes her feel so well. But it's not as great as letting her occupy her mouth with her tongue, so she gets back to snogging her in a hurry, sweetly sucking on her face for a moment longer before they break away again to focus on how fucking annoying their clothes are becoming.

Luna begins by unbuttoning Carol's signature purple blouse, all while sneaking in little kisses to her lips and the spot on her neck where a new hickey now lies. Oh gosh, she'll be upset later when she sees that, but oh well. She'll make up for it by being sure to coax her into an orgasm or two. She decides to go ahead and start massaging her breasts too, because it's never too early to start getting her worked up, even with half a shirt and a sexy black bra still in the way. Her more adventurous spark gets the better of her halfway through, and she decides to use her tongue to just run a line of saliva down to her cleavage with a Z shape.

"You're so frisky," Carol laughs, really enjoying herself. Or at least, Luna gets that impression with the way she starts rubbing her fingers against her crotch…

Her bare collar becomes visible for her as the final button becomes unclasped, and she starts shivering her arms out of the sleeves so that Luna can come and get her love. Without the blouse, her slender, tasty torso is completely on display for her. In a way that's almost embarrassing but also liberating, Luna wants to be able to put her mouth to her happy trail, kissing up to the naval and to the chest without a care in the world.

She realizes nothing is stopping her, too.

So she gently pushes the blonde back on the bed with just the tips of her fingers, biting her lip as a grin comes to her once more. Carol doesn't say a word either. She just watches with anticipation as the brunette goes down lower to her more private area, only stopping right above the hem of her skirt. The damn tease.

It's okay though. The kisses that get planted down on her porcelain tummy feel nice enough, and she frees her hands of any fidgeting as she rests them on Luna's neck, caressing her skin with her thumb as her head comes closer and closer to her chin. Only then does she stop to look back up to her blue eyes, a moment of caution bringing her pause. Caution… and maybe begging.

The black bra concealing her breasts is still in the way, and well, in this position, only Carol can really do something about that. Knowing she has the reigns in her hands now brings her just a tad feeling of nervousness. But for the most part, she becomes excited. She laughs a little, raising her body up just a bit while maintaining eye contact. "You're just like those freshmen," she teases as she lets her hands fall to the mattress to help support her.

Luna just laughs. "I mean, can you really blame me?" she just asks, trying to keep her eyes to Carol's and not her twins.

It's okay though. She's more than happy to know that the girl she loves finds all parts of her body attractive, and she's more than happy to give her a closer look. So she takes a breath, and brings her hands to her back to start unclasping the bra. The bond breaks, but before the top can fall, she brings her arm to her chest, keeping the cups over her breasts as the straps find themselves falling.

It makes her heart melt like butter the way Luna's eyes widen like she's a deer caught in headlights, and she has to laugh just a little bit again before some of that nervousness becomes more palpable. This is it, the first big step from foreplay into love making. Once her chest is exposed, a symbolic seal will be broken. Taking everything else off won't just be encouraged, it will be expected.

But in those brown, puppy dog eyes of Luna's, she finds all the strength she needs to fully commit. They're so adorable the way they're desperate to see more, almost like a small child whose been promised to lick the spoon. But even more so, she knows they belong to a girl who actually, truly, _literally _loves her. Someone she can see herself moving into a one bedroom apartment with before getting married, buying a house, and having little Louds of their own. That thought makes her smile.

She takes one more deep breath, then stops holding back. She puts her arm down, letting the bra fall to the mattress, revealing a pair of beautiful, naked mounds for her girlfriend to see. When she finally does, her eyes widen even more, and she has to take a sharp breath. It's actually pretty funny the way she utters _"Fuck," _under her breath, but it's also reassuring. Carol knows she isn't ugly by any stretch of the imagination, but it's still nice to be reminded she's a looker here and there, especially by the only girl whose tastes really matter. Heck, she even decides to risk a little further with her next question.

"Do you like what you see?"

Luna looks to her eyes, then her boobs, then her eyes. She's pretty dumbstruck, but she eventually works past her dope ridden, titty trance to muster some words. "They're- Wow…" She just keeps staring after that, almost frozen in place. It makes Carol laugh again, and she realizes she might have to help her poor baby with a little push if they're going to get anywhere else tonight.

"Do you… wanna touch them?" she asks, timidly nibbling on the tip of her finger.

It's as if the chorus to _Hallelujah _plays in the distance for Luna, but she won't be so stupid as to ruin this moment with her teenage angst. No, she'll reach down deep, finding the same energy she used to perform for thousands when she threw off a pink wig to show Royal Woods and America's Next Top Hit Maker the real Luna Loud. Like a Kaioken times ten, she summons the strength, then lets out a deep breath of her own. "Here I go," she tells the other girl, and then she reaches her hands out to start massaging them once more.

The feeling of her pert nipples pressing against her palms, the fleshy goodness in between her fingers… it's like being in heaven. It's even better when Carol has to shut her eyes and mewl a bit, happy to let her breasts be played with. It makes her feel good, and that makes Luna feel good. If she likes getting her girls massaged, then she might like it if things get just a little hotter…

So, Luna braves forward, bringing her lips to her chest to deliver kisses to her boobs, starting with the sternum, working her way to the nipples. Carol bites the tip of her thumb, sucking on it just a little while her girlfriend pleasures her. "It feels really good," she confesses, using her free hand to wrap back around her neck, welcoming her to stay in the embrace of her chest for as long as she wants to. Luna gladly does, loving her bosom with her lips, her tongue, and her hands. She finds those hands soon spooning around the girl's back though, and she breaks her mouth away from her breasts to invite them back to her lips.

She gets lost walking again to the beat of her drum, counting the steps to the door of her heart, getting to know the feeling of liberation and release. It helps bring her even more sense of nirvana with those dainty fingers wearing pretty purple nail polish running up her sides again, tickling her rib cage until they've made it to her own bra. Her breasts aren't anywhere as big as her girlfriend's, and it hurts her pride some. She's been teased about being flat chested before (by fucking Sam of all people), but it never really bothered her. She's content with the way she looks.

But what about Carol? Will she like what she sees? Will it disappoint her that she doesn't have succulent mounds like hers to play with and love on? She hopes not, because she seems so happy to have been treated like a goddess. The last thing she wants is for her own shortcomings, ones that she can't even control, to hinder that in any way.

But Carol doesn't care. No, she's just hungry to return some of the pleasure that she's been granted. She starts by kissing on Luna's neck now, then her collar where her shirt is torn up. Heck, it's almost like it was made for this sort of thing. She uses her lips and tongue to play connect the dots with her freckles, all while using her fingers to scurry up the hemline of her shirt, rolling it up, and revealing the _super _sexy belly button ring that only she and a few select others know about.

They stop kissing for a few seconds to catch their breath, to let their nerves steady. It's amazing, they haven't even done anything to each other that could be considered sex yet, and they already feel so many sensations. Like they've transcended the norm of usual happiness. Few words have been exchanged, all their actions have done communicating for them. Actions that have made it clear that they have no need to worry or apologize to one another, actions that show their months of investing in each other's love have been nothing short of worthwhile.

With these seconds to maintain composure, Carol focuses on her hands, sliding them further up Luna's nubile body. Their eyes cross paths in between the motions, showing that they're okay just waiting for each other's next moves, almost like a dance. For Luna, she makes that evident with the way she lifts her arms up, letting the other girl free her from the prison of her skully tee. Like a careless whisper, she tosses it to the other side of the room, then sizes up the new view of an almost topless Luna. No, her breasts aren't as voluptuous as her own. Her tummy is just a little pudgier. But her freckles and the rest of her otherwise flawless skin is simply beautiful for her. She knows her chest has to be the same way, but the only way to be sure is to free it from the purple bra that covers her up.

She won't be an animal though. She instead looks to her eyes once again, her fingers trembling only slightly the way Luna's irises do. "Are you ready?" she quietly asks, almost scared to.

Luna simply nods in response, resting her hands on the other girl's cheeks to let her know this is true. With her consent, Carol considerately ghosts her hands behind her back, reaching for the stupid little clasp that keeps her from seeing all of what she desires. It's a persnickety little bastard to get off, but it eventually lets itself become unhooked, causing the weight to best it. Part of the bra falls down, showing off only one of Luna's budding breasts like it's playing peek-a-boo. Carol's eyes don't widen, she doesn't freeze up.

No, she feels a sense of serenity. Like the Phil Collins song that played for her earlier, she's been waiting for this moment for all her life, and she's prepared to do what she must. She has the same poise and collectivity she's conditioned herself to have before big speeches, or before a golf tournament, or a minuet rehearsal. The things that matter most.

But they all dull in comparison to this moment. She's finally going to be able to show her sweet heart just how much she appreciates her, inside and out, and she won't let the pressure get her down. If anything, she'll use it to make her work better, to make her stay in control in a way she feared she could have been incapable of. And it all starts with acknowledging just how much she likes Luna's nipple by pulling down the other bra strap, letting the other cup fall just as its sister did before.

With her breasts fully exposed, Luna can't help but tense up, feeling almost ashamed. She feels too vulnerable for her own good, and while she knows her lover will at least pretend to be impressed by what she sees, she might not actually feel that way. She might just try being nice because she doesn't want her to feel bad. Which is okay, better than being told the painful truth. It still humbles her though, distracting her from feeling the excitement she did in her more sensitive places.

That is until Carol cups her chin in her fingers, coercing her into meeting her gaze once again. A smile encroaches upon her face, and she affectionately tells her, "They're gorgeous."

All kawaii like, Luna has to glance away, trying to hide just how much that compliment means to her. "Thank you," she says through her blushing cheeks, feeling so weird looking to the other girl now. Eventually though, her discomfort seeps away through her pores, alleviated with how those loving hands softly rub against her skin, up to her chest. The fingers caress against her breasts, the palms pressing against her little nipples, stealing her breath from her as her heaves begin to shutter. Part of it is the same anxiety, but most of it is just disbelief that she could be so fortunate to be here.

The sensation amplifies to eleven when the other girl puts her mouth to her breast, offering to gift her tongue to the swelling nipples. Luna can't help but let out moans with how sudden this new euphoria comes to her, almost thoughtlessly grabbing on to her golden crown of hair while she sucks from her teet. She's sure to love on both breasts, moving from the right to the left before looking up to her favorite pair of brown eyes for approval. They glisten with satisfaction, and the fingers running through her hair gently clenching into fists let her know that she's doing well.

It's all so delectable for Carol Pingrey. She's lusted for Luna for so long, but it isn't until she has her here in her arms that she understands just how much she really wants her. All of her. Her face, her breasts, her… well…

Her hands go lower down her back as she lets her face fall to her belly. The sexy little naval ring makes her grin, and she playfully flicks it, earning a chuckle from Luna. "You're so dumb," she cusses. But Carol just lets her have her laugh. She knows she'll incite many more noises from her anyway. It starts with the way she starts kissing her tummy, all while grabbing sweet handfuls of her juicy booty. She rides her hands right up her skirt to do it, too. If these silly panties weren't in the way, she'd have handfuls of nothing but bare ass.

Only one pair of underwear separate her from the world she wants to be a part of, the one where she can be satisfied knowing she has the one thing she cares the most about. Not her grades, or her scholarships, not even her senior parking pass… but the love of Luna. It's not just in her heart or her mind either. She can feel it quivering in every nerve of her body, from her fingers, to her toes, and especially in her own hidden fruit. It actually takes a lot for her not to give in to the temptation to focus more on her own aching for pleasure, but with her crotch so close to her now, it becomes easy to weigh the worth. She'll have her virginity, and it will be hers to keep forever.

As thick and fluffy as her sweet ass is, she wants to see it naked. She wants to see it bent over, the freckles up in the air and glossing with the lights. She wants to be able to slap and spank it, to even bite on it like a literal bun. But most of all, she wants to see her bare pussy for herself. She wants to get up close and personal with it, to kiss it just like she has her other pair of lips. She wants to be able to put things inside like her fingers, her tongue, maybe even bigger, crazier things, and she wants to be able to roll them in and out like she's churning her for cream. Yeah, she wants to really make her feel good.

But selfishly, she's just getting really horny.

Luna finds herself looking to those bright blue eyes, the ones that hungrily stare at her privates like a full dish. In a way, it's sort of embarrassing. But for the most part, she's glad to know that she could have this effect on such a beautiful woman. She's glad to realize that her partner, a girl she's sworn her love for and been promised she has it in return, wants to have this intimate thing happen so badly. It makes her heart flutter even more, all while the tingling sensation down below becomes almost unbearable. She can really feel her own heat with the way her panties dampen up, and it becomes that much more tantalizing as a single finger ghosts its way upon her. _"Ahhh," _she quietly whimpers with the touch, and she bites down hard while her toes crinkle up as Carol gingerly rubs with more force, adding one more finger, then her entire hand.

She keeps sliding her fingers up and down the wet spot of Luna's clothed cunt, resting her other hand on her shivery thigh, the feeling of her goosebumps kind of tickling her palm. It makes her smile with amusement, and she can't help but to simply stare with awe at the wonderful thing Luna is allowing her to be part of. "Do you like that?" she's sure to ask her, just to be sure she's not secretly uncomfortable.

"Mhm," she simply utters, all while trying to find out just where she wants to put her hands. She kind of wants to grab a handful of blonde hair, or her own, and she sort of likes the idea of touching herself too. Maybe giving Carol a helping hand, maybe squeezing onto her own tits just to keep those same tingles going through her nipples. But she decides just to grab handfuls of bed sheet, crinkling them up in a way she knows Carol will scold her for later. But like the hickey swollen on her neck, she'll be sure to ask for forgiveness in hopes that the good stuff is all worth it.

It is for her at the least, and she knows it is. But without even really thinking it all the way through, she finds herself asking Carol, "Do you like this?" too. Just to be sure she's enjoying herself and not like, disgusted or something. It's hard to tell with the way she stares at her cooter like this. Her blue eyes break away from it though, looking back to her face for just a moment with a hearty grin now. "Oh, I'm just getting started, darling," she almost arrogantly answers with that same brand of confidence that made it easy to fall in love with her all those months ago. Shit, it makes Luna smile back. But she doesn't say anything more. She just sort of hides her face in her bicep as Carol rubs a little harder, taking the initiative to dig her fingers into the uncharted territory of her skirt's hemline.

"This thing's getting annoying," she jokes as she starts gently tugging it down Luna's thighs. The brunette giggles, then maneuvers her tushy enough to help her get it all the way off. A little breeze happens to manifest, sending a cool little gust to her newly revealed skin. It's a lovely feeling with the contrast of being hot and bothered, and it makes her giddily shake in her place as the thing is taken from her naked ankles. Carol teasingly stops there, looking to her boo with a sly smirk before slowly finagling them completely off her person. Then she decides to have a little fun with them, rolling her fingers along the rim of the waistline before whipping it across the room like she's Aloy with a blast sling.

"Stupid skirts," Luna quips with a laugh before relaxing once again. Most of her amusement derives from being made to feel both childishly silly and unconditionally loved by her dance partner, but the feeling of warm compassion slowly overtakes those sentiments. Her world sinks deeper into blissful release, almost like she's in a lucid dream. The way Carol keeps rubbing her hand against her is feeling better with every grind, and she could almost just stay like this forever, it feels so serene. But her heart jolts a bit with the way those soft fingers take themselves back a bit, only so Carol can slide her hands up her thighs, up to her panties' sides.

They now lock eyes once again, some of that familiar uncertainty and synchronization coming to them. They don't dwell long, Carol just takes a little breath. "I'm gonna take these off now," she says, almost like she's asking for permission, but with earnestness in her tone. Luna likes that so much about her, and she just smiles down on her.

"Keep on rockin' me, baby."

She happily obliges, hooking the thin straps of her panties and very slowly creeping them down. Again, Luna arches enough for the girl to get them off, and she holds her breath as she feels that same air that blessed her thighs cooling her womanhood as its freed from its tight constraints.

This is it, the moment of truth. There's still time for Carol to decide that she wants to stop here and now and just pretend this never happened, but truthfully, that's the last thing Luna wants. She hopes she likes what she sees, even if it isn't perfect. She hopes that she doesn't mind her small patch of pubic hair, or the way everything is shaped and smells. She does her best to maintain a good woman scape, but there's only so much she can control. The rest is up to God and biology.

But as she finally draws more breath and looks down, she feels her heart swell up upon seeing the look on Carol's face. Now she's frozen, completely in awe of what she now sees. This isn't the bad type of paralyzed either. No, Luna can tell that she's happy with what she's getting a view of. It makes her feel really good, and she can't help but smile even more at that. "Don't stare like that. You're embarrassing me," she coyly says as she teasingly, somewhat shyly tries to close the gap between her legs to hide her treasure again. But Carol won't have it. No, she likes what she sees too much to let her run away so easily.

"Now hold on, hold on," she repeats as she cautiously goes in to spread her thighs again. Luna allows her that much as she sits back and tries not to let the feeling of pride get too her head too much, trying to look to the starry ceiling rather than her girlfriend. Eventually though, she has to look back down, and Carol smiles again. Like someone bearing witness to a lion cub or a rainbow, she just keeps gawking at Luna's sex, eager to savor the image in her mind's eye forever.

It's actually pretty damn hot, too. The patch of pubic hair has been trimmed in a way that makes it more sexy than appalling, and her velvet is nice and skinny. The lips glisten with girl nectar, all thanks to the way she's warmed her up and made her feel so good. As wet as she is, she probably won't have much trouble sliding anything inside…

And the smell… whatever people have said about pussy smelling fishy must have just had some poor fortune. Because the aroma from her sopping heat is enough to make her own cunny feel insatiable, to make her mouth water in a way that even her favorite Shawarma can't do. Gosh… how did she get so lucky to be where she is right now?

Maybe it matters, and maybe it doesn't. Honestly, she doesn't really care. Because right now, she finally has her chance to dance along the light of day, and send Luna on a trip to venus that will blow her mind. She only hopes that she can do a good job.

Eating pussy looks easy in the porn videos she occasionally watches when no one is home, but actually doing it? Well… she's not used to being sloppy with her work. "Hey, listen, I'm going to go the distance," she begins, deciding to be lame and bluntly honest for once. Because Luna is special. "But if I suck, you better tell me. I want to actually be good at this," she admits.

Luna laughs. "Babe, if we're being honest… You're so fucking hot right now, you could probably just poke it and I'll cum," she jokes. "But I guess I'll keep that in mind. Not that I'll need to," she adds, hoping to ease her troubled mind.

Carol just rolls her eyes with a chuckle. "Oh man. I can tell we're going to have a lot of fun with this."

To get things started on a more serious note, she reaches her hand to her vagina again, letting it hover over her heat for just a second to tease both herself and her lover. It sends a shiver down Luna's legs, and she actually hisses with a sharp inhale. "Fuuuuck!" she laughs.

Happy to see that she's already having such a good time, Carol goes for broke. She decides to try not to let her mind get the worst of her, and instead thinks with her heart (and her horny cunt) as she brings just one finger to Luna's labia, faintly tickling it with just the fingertip. Amazingly, she was right. Just that little prod was enough to make her hole drip with a little drop of Jupiter, one that nearly makes Carol swoon with how hot it is. "Oh my god, baby," she can't help but gush as she continues stroking the outer rim with just one fingertip.

The way she starts mewling and hunching in place encourages her to add another finger to play, and now with both her middle and index finger, she tickles just the labia before moving to the actual lips and clit. The dewy feeling against her fingers is so warm. "I really like what you've got going on here, Lunes," she tells her, flirting in a way that comes across more romantic than playful. Which suits the recipient of love just fine. She's already melting in her hand, almost literally.

It gets the better of her, and she has to say what her heart most desires without fear of consequence. She doesn't care if it's too much, she doesn't care if it's not in tune with the rest of the melody. She just wants to let her know how she feels. "I love you so much, Carol."

In a way that's pleasantly predictable, exceptionally inexplicable, Carol doesn't make a very big deal of it. It's just a given at this point. She won't take it for granted, but she trusts in the fact. Luna loves her, and she loves her just as much. "I love you too. Let me show you," she tells her.

One hand rests on her pelvic mound, just above the little patch of hair, and the other finds its way to her face as she puts her two fingers into her mouth, sucking on them, getting them nice and wet. Her amorous little self likes sucking on them, but not as much as she likes the idea of sucking on Luna. But first, she wants to give her something else. She wants to break the barrier, to prepare them for that next big step.

Carefully, she brings those fingers to Luna's slimy slit once again, teasing it with caresses up and down until finally…

Her phone starts going off.

At first, it's easy to ignore, but with every annoying, blood curdling buzz and ring, the mood becomes deflated. Luna finds it to be more of a laughing matter than anything, but Carol actually gets pretty aggravated as she hurriedly makes her way over to pick the phone off her end table. "Sorry, let me just take this- fuckin'- Hello?" she answers after pecking the little green button with her somewhat gooey finger.

"Hello! This is an automated message from Bold Navy!" a pre-recorded message begins to play with the voice of a woman who seemingly has no actual soul. "We are calling in regards to your recent job application, (Carol… Pingray)," a clearly phoned in and mispronounced name sounds, and with that, Carol quickly hangs up the phone. It's not as cool as actually slamming a phone like in the old movies, but she's sure to peck the red hang up button really hard as a sour frown scorns her face. She turns to Luna again, who just laughs it up at her expense.

If she wasn't so cute and naked, Carol would slap her. "I'm going to spank you for this," she curtly jokes.

Luna just grins though, arching her eyebrows seductively. "Don't threaten me with a good time."

Before her blonde haired beauty can formulate another witty and flirtacious comeback, her stupid fucking phone buzzes again. And it's not like she can just ignore it! It could be her parents saying they have to be home all of a sudden!

Or Becky. Becky is known for just kind of showing up sometimes.

"Uggggh!" she groans, checking the phone to see that it is just a voicemail notification from the same stupid jerks from Bold Navy. "For Blarney's sake! Leave me alone!" she says before _almost _tossing her phone. But only almost. The thing is actually pretty expensive, and she already begged Daddy for a new laptop a couple of days ago. Probably best to hang on to this thing… especially while he's away.

Meanwhile, Luna's eyes widen with a new epiphany, then, she starts chuckling in a way that really shows just how stoned she is. Her topless girlfriend takes notice, glancing over to her with a raise of her eyebrow. "What's so funny?" she asks.

Bashfully and belatedly, Luna starts to open up. "Well… I had a fun idea just now, but I don't know how you'd feel about it," she starts, earning her a flustered look.

"Uhm, well, what kind of fun idea?" Carol simply asks, a little nervous at just how kinky this might get. Like, yeah, she's fine getting dirty… but how dirty is Luna capable of getting? Is there something weird she's into? Because she really likes her. She'd hate to have that image tainted by… well… something she's not into herself…

Luckily though, what Luna has to offer her is pleasantly vanilla. "Well, the way your phone buzzed just now..." she trails off, deciding to let her actions speak louder than words as she takes Carol's wrist, bringing her hand back to her naked sex. The blonde's eyes stay buggy as she looks to her face, reading the way she alluringly wiggles her eyebrows.

"Oh~" she responds as a similarly amused smile comes to her face, and they share a little laugh before Luna knabs her own phone from the end table, quickly unlocking it to access her apps. She brings up the call function, and hurries her way to accessing her most frequently contacted friend…

Carol is only a little perplexed before her phone begins ringing. Then, she just gets excited to try this fun, kinky experiment. "Hmm, I wonder who could be calling?" she playfully thinks aloud. "Oh, it's just that Luna slut. I think I'll leave her hanging…"

"Oh, come on, babe. Don't leave me hanging," Luna begs, hunching her pelvis, trying her very best to persuade the other girl to have some pity on her famished pussy.

The phone just keeps ringing, and Carol just keeps egging her on, kicking her socked tootsies back and forth as she sinisterly lets her suffer. "Oh, I don't know… I didn't hear you say 'Please'..."

Luna gently nibbles on her tongue, just jonesing for the tingly sensation of that good vibration! "Please, love! Hand over the bloody phone!"

Carol just smirks, looking back and forth from her phone to all of Luna's lovely amenities. Her eyes, her breasts, her cunny… "Well, I guess since you said please…"

Finally, she stops teasing her, and she slowly inches the vibrating phone closer and closer to her heat. It's almost like everything is in slow motion for her as she watches her lover bring that expensive, shaky piece of plastic nearer to her skin. Will the thing stop ringing too soon? Will she be mean and pull it back before she can have it?

Thankfully, no. It's best case scenario, highway to heaven as she feels the tingling sensation start to bless her mess. It shakes and shivers her slit, even better than the time she grinded herself on Aunt Ruth's old massage chair. "Ooo… Ooo!" she sounds as she gladly lets Carol toy with her, and she just giddily laughs to herself over the fun she's having playing around with her beloved.

"That's so hot," Carol remarks, rubbing the vibrating phone up and down her lips. She doesn't care if girlcum gets on her screen and makes it sticky or smelly, she loves the way this looks. It sends little reels of tape down to her own sex that make a porno feel like home, and while she could easily send her own hand down there to help subside some of that aching, she decides to tease her own self a little bit. After all, it's Luna's turn to be treated like a goddess.

She grinds herself against Carol's hand and phone, making the most of the everlasting seconds. She knows the phone will stop ringing and that the sun will be sinking on this good time soon enough. Until then, she just shuts her eyes, letting the phone ring like 8675309.

It stops. They can just barely hear the sound of Carol's voicemail message playing from her speakers, and she lets out a bit of a hum. "Hmmm… I feel like maybe I should try calling back," she says, and Luna just laughs into her hand a bit. A few moments later, she feels her own phone buzzing, and Carol gingerly swipes it from her. "I'm sure they won't mind if you call back later," she jokes before bringing her girlfriend's phone to her netherregions, working to milk her of more girlcum with the buzzing device. Gentle moans escape her as the same feeling as before brings her back to Feel Good Inc., but like before, she's only allowed to cream a little more before the phone prematurely stops.

Carol has a little laugh to herself as she rests the phone on Luna's puss, almost like she's trying to cover up the top of a soda can to keep bees from flying in. "Try not to queef. Don't make it fall over," she jokes, earning her a laugh from the rocker.

"Well, thanks. Thanks a lot," Luna just says as she tries to stay still, watching on with curiosity as Carol gets into one of her 200 Like worthy selfie poses, holding her phone out as if she's going to- "Wait! Are you taking a selfie?!"

"Say cheese!" Carol just says without a care.

Luna laughs, a little embarrassed as she covers up her tits and face. "Stop! I'm a bare naked lady!"

Carol doesn't relent though. She just takes the picture, then fixes into a new pose so she can take another. And another. And another.

Luna decides that since her girlfriend won't be letting up from her sudden urge to be selfie-indulgent, she may as well channel her inner Max Caulfield and allow herself to be a little more photogenic. It starts by lowering her hand from her face, then letting her boobs free as she wears a nervous little smile. For the last couple seconds of the selfie spree though, she has some fun and throws up a peace sign, sticking her tongue out for good measure.

Carol finally gives her phone a break, her weight ruffling the mattress enough as she turns around to knock the phone on Luna's coochie down. "Whoops!" she sounds as she goes to carefully fix it. "You're silly," she teases Luna, gently slapping her thigh.

"Wh-What?!" a baffled Luna chirps back, but Carol just keeps being her giddy self as she crawls her statuesque body over to Luna's side, carelessly pressing her mounds into Luna's bicep as she readies herself for one last selfie.

"Caroluna selfie?" she suggests with earnesty.

Luna isn't the type to be shy often, and she knows Carol well enough to trust that she's probably just taking these pictures for her own private viewings. Even so, there's some anxiety. There's shadows of doubt that cloud the very back of her mind. But looking to those loving blue eyes and the contagious smile on her smooth lips, she gives her, and herself, the benefit of the doubt to put away the hurt of saying goodbye, because it's time for her to fly.

"Get my good side," she answers, readying herself for the picture.

"You only have good sides," Carol romantically replies, deciding to give her a kiss on her cheek for the picture, making the smile that gets captured even more genuine.

Once her new album if full of a couple dozen pictures, Carol sits herself back up, swinging her blonde hair around to fix it in place as she hurriedly opens up the texting app on her phone. Luna just looks on with a little incredulousness, almost sitting up to have a look as she asks "What are you doing?"

Carol is quick to remind her, "Ah! No moving!" before going back to whatever thing she has schemed.

For a few seconds, Luna just sits back and chuckles under her breath as she sits her hands on her tummy to wait patiently, waiting for the sound of Carol's typing to disappear. When it finally does, she's met by another devious look from the blonde. "Don't mooooove~" she tells her as she brings herself back to Luna's lower half, keenly eyeing the purple phone covering her beaver. Slowly, she brings her hand to it, doing her best to support it…

One buzz. Two buzzes. Three. Four.

"I sent you the pictures. This could take a bit," Carol simply tells the newly treated Luna as the phone tickles her cunny more and more with every ping.

"You're so-"

"Clever? Smart? Funny?" Carol interrupts, just happy as can be as her phone keeps sending pictures and pings.

"Awesome. I was gonna say 'Awesome,'" Luna finishes. With her words at least. Because as nice as the feeling of her smartphone buzzing against her heat feels, she gets… tired with it. She misses Carol's touch. So when the notification bomb seizes, she takes the phone, aiming to place it back on her dresser. "That was really hot, babe. But I think I'm ready to really let loose."

Carol meets her statement with Thanos-like understanding, nodding as she tosses her own phone carelessly on the floor. "Well, I guess you're ready for me to hit you with my best shot then, huh?"

"If you don't, I'm leaving you for a dude," Luna curtly jokes, making Carol pretend she's offended.

"Ah! Well then!"

They just smile for a bit, ebbing on that teasing feeling because they're just having so much fun being in love. Fears and insecurities have all but escaped them by now, and with that knowledge, they're more than eager to truly explore what kind of things they can offer one another. Not just with each other's bodies either, as made evident by their now germy phones.

It's Carol's turn to channel Life is Strange as she allows herself to rewind and take a place hovering over Luna's love, just like she did before stupid Bold Navy interrupted. Now, nothing is in her way, there's no reason to hesitate. She knows what her lover wants, and she knows how much she wants to give it to her.

Carefully, she brings those fingers to Luna's slimy slit once _again_, teasing it with caresses up and down until finally…

Nothing stops her from going for a little push. The rocker lets out a euphoric gasp as a single fingertip makes its way inside of her, taking her virginity. Carol just lets it rest in there for a bit, getting a feel of the gooey tunnel, making sure Luna likes it before trying anything else. There's no complaints on her behalf though. In fact, it's like she's speechless with just how good it is. Her lyrics won't be able to give this rhythm any more merit. She just knows she feels nice, and Carol is able to read that with the sweet O shape that her mouth makes.

That's when she wiggles it around a little. Like stepping foot in cold water, she's nervous to sink deeper in. At the same time, she knows it's an irrational fear. She knows deep inside her core that this is going to be a lot of fun if she can just shake past her trepidation. Not just for her, either. But for Luna just as well. She's the one getting fingered, after all.

So she tries pushing her finger a little further inside, letting it be cascaded in the coital mucus of her fleshy tunnel. Trying to play it cool, Luna just takes it, biting down on her teeth and clenching her fists into the bed even harder. She could moan, and part of her wants to. It feels really good for just one little finger. But this isn't her own finger, or the finger of some rando. It's Carol freakin' Pingrey's, a girl who is not only very attractive, but also her loving girlfriend. Her one and only exception, her fucking _hero. _All of it is so exciting and equally soothing. She can let herself fall completely into her safe embrace, and she can trust that, if all else fails, at least she's getting a heck of a good time.

She just hopes she doesn't give in too fast.

"That's so hot," Carol comments again as she keeps carefully sliding her finger along the tunnel, making it creamier with every motion. She strokes her thumb along Luna's shivering thigh with the hand she has rested on her fair skin, licking her two front teeth and her lips as she keeps watching the way she responds to the stimuli. Her face scrunches up in all sorts of cute and sexy ways, she can barely keep still to look her in the eyes. When she does, there's that familiar compassion, of course, but when she can't, it's because she's trying too hard to fight back the rhapsodic cries. Eventually, she gives up though. She lets the moans escape her, and Carol decides to finger fuck her just a little harder. She pulls it all the way out just for a few seconds, long enough to admire the way her snail trail lingers on her finger like a candy drop. "Oh wow…"

A lewd, almost nasty thought niggles it's way into her mind. What would Luna think if she tried this? Would it make her uneasy? Is is too much too soon? Phone fucking was one thing, but this?

Looking to her face, seeing the way she barely takes any time at all to catch her breath, almost irritated with the sharp look in her eyes…

Seeing the way her cunny lips are reddenning and sopping with their lustful juices…

"Fuck it," she says, putting her finger into her mouth to suck and savor Luna's girlcum. She keeps it in their for a few seconds, really rolling it around in there and trying to make it obvious that she likes the way it tastes, the way it makes her feel, by moaning. "Mmm… _Mmm. _That's so good," she tells her lover as she pops the finger out of her mouth in such a sultry way. The look of decadence on her face makes it obvious that she wants to cause all sorts of good trouble for Luna and her pussy, and the brunette just tries to go with the motions as her heart starts pounding even faster.

"I want you to fuck it," she flirts, resting one of her arms behind her head, letting the other fall on her tummy so that her hand can fortuitously land just above her cunny, right on that little patch of pubic hair. She meets Carol's look of deviant desire with a weary one of her own, going as far as to let the two fingers hovering just above her cunt tickle her clitoris just a little bit. Not enough to really stimulate her the way Carol had before, but enough to tide over, and enough to challenge her to come really give her what she wants.

It's the best Luna, the one that makes her strive to be even better than she thought she could. She wants to fly higher, further, faster, baby; and Luna Loud has made her do that better than anyone by doing just this. _Challenging _her. Not letting her think she's got all the answers right by changing the questions. It always impressed her, but right now… It just really turns her on.

"You want me to really fuck you, huh?" she snarls, locking eyes with her and refusing to back away.

"Yeah baby. I want you to really gnash my gash," she responds with the same energy, doing just the same.

"Oh, you're gonna fucking get it," Carol tells her, finally breaking the contact to look back down to her beaver.

"I like it when you talk dirty to me," Luna gushes before resting her weary head. She won't cry no more. She might do some wailing, but that's only because she's braced herself for what's to come. (Luan would make a stupid fucking pun about that). She isn't kept waiting for such a long time either, because Carol only takes one deep breath before going spelunking.

The same scent that drove her so crazy before becomes almost more intoxicating than Purple Train Wreck as she brings her mouth closer to her honey hole. Like the same weightlessness she feels as she leans in for a kiss on her lips, she feels an almost numb readiness as the inches' distance between them swirls into skin contact, leather to lace. She starts with just a little lick with the tip of her tongue, just to try out her flavor. And… wow. It's even better than she imagined.

She knows Luna wasn't some dirty girl, and she knows she maintains very proper hygiene. Heck, it's one of the reasons she fell in love with her. And her girlcum didn't taste bad at all on her little finger. But her actual pussy? It's amazing. Like a blend of salty and sweet, she has no complaints about the lingering taste on the tip of her tongue. Fuck, she feverishly wants more.

So she doesn't hesitate. She goes in for a few more little licks, then offers what could be considered a whole kiss as she lets her lips wrap around the slit and suck on them just an itsy bit. Afterwards, she lets herself lean back a bit, a bright, proud smile coming to her face. "Nice," she simply says as she nods her head, looking to see if Luna can reciprocate the same approval.

She definitely does, because for a moment, her face stays in the same sense of orgasmic relief, mouth in that O shape, eyes practically twitching, cheeks growing flushed. But when she realizes Carol _already _wants to take a break, well, she feels cheated! "Dude! Don't stop believin'!" she tells her.

And well, fuck it! She isn't going to sit around waiting for something good to come to her! Instead, she takes Carol's blonde crown, catching her a little by surprise as she brings her head back to her moist heat. There isn't that same synergy as before, but well, Carol doesn't really mind. Not that she really has a choice with a face full of muff, though. So she just gets her hands comfortable on Luna's thighs, closing her eyes and focusing everything on lapping her tongue over and over again. Round in circles, back and forth, slow and sweet, hard and fast… anything to make her precious Luna feel good inside and out. It has to, and she knows for sure. Because her own pussy is aching with lust, and she isn't even getting touched!

Meanwhile, Luna gets a good tongue fucking curtosy of the hottest girl at Royal Woods High. And while she wishes she could just relax and not totally act like a spaz, she can't fight this feeling anymore. She's forgotten what she started fighting for as she squeezes her fistful of Carol's hair harder, her naked toes crinkling and uncrinkling with all of the endorphins flowing through her body. "Oh… Oh fuck, C…" she whimpers as her baby girl refuses to relent, continuously flicking her tongue along her cervix walls like she's Gene Simmons. Luna tries squeezing her teet now the way she imagined a little earlier, hoping that it will help some of this adrenaline subside. Like wielding the Infinity Gauntlet, it's almost too much for her to handle all at once. The way the blood rushes to her head, the way her brow begins to sweat, the way Carol goes faster and harder in and out of her cunt…

She thinks she's close to cumming. But what she thinks she knows is soon eclipsed when Carol breaks away once more, taking only a short moment to catch her breath and sniffle through her nose. "Damn," she chuckles. The brief break isn't as annoying as the last for Luna, because she shamefully wants the pause. She wants to last as long as she can so that she can really impress her nearly perfect girlfriend! So yeah, she takes some small relief in being spared from this tongue fucking for even a few seconds.

She also decides to be a little sweet. Her boo thang's earned it. "You're doing… really good," she tells Carol with a pant.

She expects her to smile all kawaii like and sink her head into her shoulders, but she is surprised by an almost sinister smirk instead. "Oh, you think that's good? Check this out," she teases, making her way back into the fray for the best fight she'll ever know. Luna's pleased as one hearty lick graces her slit, but her eyes nearly bug out of her head as she feels not one, but _two _fingers make their way inside of her. She sharply gasps, "Huah!" and grabs a hold of Carol's wrist.

And… it scares her. She stops, making sure not to make any sudden moves with her hand as she looks to the brown eyed girl. "Are you okay?!" she asks with panic, feeling like her perfect world might come crashing down on her like a falling sky. The feeling is temporary, thankfully, as Luna is sure to let her know she can keep going for the show.

"I- That just caught me off guard," she says with a sweet little laugh. The unamused slumping of Carol's face hurts her feelings a little bit though, so she tries to make her feel better by offering her forehead kiss. Well… she kisses her two fingers and then presses them to her forehead, but she does that much.

And while Ms. Pingrey tries to stay unflattered by the gesture, she just petulantly lets out a playful little "Hmph." It makes Luna smile of course…

But the smile wanes from her face as Carol gets back to work. The direction of their love making takes a turn for the better, a transition into something much more serious and meaningful as they cut out the jokes and horseplay. Luna takes solace in the way her inamorata puts so much consideration and effort into their cunnilngus, softly kissing and sucking on the lips all while she moves her fingers to and fro. Carol likes spreading them inside a little to gape the opening just a bit, getting a good look at the fleshy pink walls inside, and she contently sighs before fixing her mouth right back to it. Sucking, kissing, licking…

She comfortably rests her cheek along her thigh as she keeps that up all while fingering her, making her pussy leak with more juicy cream. It's a good thing Mr. and Mrs. Pingrey aren't home either, because Luna begins to hit some pretty high notes as all of the pleasurable sensations get the best of her. "Oh fuck, Carol. Don't stop! Don't stop!" she repeats as she grabs her pert chest as hard as she can, throwing her leg up into the air without a care in the world. And hell no, Carol doesn't stop. She knows with every trickle of sweet cum that drains from Luna's vagina that she's close to climaxing. Soon she'll reach her apex, just like finishing an epic guitar solo. But she has a few more notes to hit, a full on hammer-ons and pull-offs to pull off before bringing this sensational show to a stop.

All in the name of love…

Her face sweaty, blotchy, and red with all of the excitement, Luna looks down to her lover once again. She's welcomed by a returning gaze from her beautiful blue eyes, but it doesn't stop her from digging her stakes deeper and deeper into Luna's garden. Carol just keeps dining on her flesh, insatiably burning to bring this girl all of the ecstasy she deserves, fighting through her own aching in her cotton panties. She knows her reward will be here soon, she knows it from the moaning, the trembling, the clenching of Luna's fist in her hair.

That fist is unable to hold on anymore though as it _does _become too much for her, and she's forced to loosen her grip with her greatest release of all. "AHHH! Ahhh! Ahhh…" she screams as she reaches the end of her orgasm, her cummy, creamy juices dripping hard onto Carol's ebbing tongue. Its taste is so sweet, just like the satisfaction she feels inside from being able to coax her girlfriend into this place of nirvana. She's sure to really milk out her climax too, slowly easing her fingers back and forth before finally pulling them out all together. More gooey residue remains on them, but she just smiles and laughs before bringing them to her mouth again to clean them off. "Mmm, ahh!" she sounds as she lets them out.

With Luna's body satisfied for the time being, she takes her time to relax and catch her breath. Her head is also a little dizzy from all of the pussy eating, rock music, and dank marijuana, so it's good to just unwind for a few, to let herself take it all in as opposed to exerting all the energy she has. With the time, she's able to appreciate the way Luna seals her eyes, slowly drawing heavier breaths as her nerves work to settle. It doesn't matter that she's sweaty, or some parts of her skin are blotchy now. She still looks wonderful- no, _perfect _tonight. It warms her heart to know she helped her reach her climax. It really does…

It also warms something else…

All this time, she'd been giving the best of herself. If anyone had told her two years ago that she'd be eating out another girl, let alone Luna Loud, she would actually cringe. Heck, the idea of it was only halfway appetizing until it was inches away from her face. She was worried it might make her breath stink even worse than smoking pot, or that it would taste bad.

But now she's far less worried about how pussy tastes, and a lot more worried about how she wants to experience the same feeling as the girl before her. She wants to be sweaty and blotchy, she wants to feel like she's on cloud nine!

Her sex has been pining for a bad touch all night, and now that she's taken care of Luna, she realizes what she must do. "Fine, I'll do it myself," she concludes as she unravels her fingers to form a fist, giving Luna her time to recover from cumming so hard.

Slowly, she creeps her one hand down to her crotch, carefully sliding it down her tummy and to her mound, letting the fingertips halt just at the start of pink velvet. She just shaved before Luna got here, and the feeling of freshly trimmed grain against her palm tickles. It makes her feel even hotter, and she decides to touch herself a little more as she brings her other free hand to her chest.

She was lucky to be blessed with such quality mammaries, and she takes time to appreciate that even more as she plays with her boob, stroking the nipple with her smooth palm. It's a fun way to complement the way her fingers travel lower to her slit, finally relieving it of celibacy. _"Ah…" _she quietly whimpers, the good feelings forcing her to shutter.

In the brief period of time that she gets to masturbate, she understands just why Luna was so at peace. It's hard to care about her tired feet or her weary head with the swirling feelings that begin to form in her belly and chest with every pet of her breast, every caress of her lips…

She almost gets lost in that realm of deviant desire, but only almost. A familiar hand rests itself on her lap, forcing her to return to her current reality. Her eyes wander to Luna, the beautiful girl crawling on her hands and knees over to her. Her eyes are bloodshot and tired, her skin is still clammy. But even after being tongue fucked through the ringer, she still looks damn good. And she still seems very Loud and proud.

"Need an extra hand?" she simply asks her luv, who stops touching herself to let her hands fall to her sides once again.

"Yes, please," she quietly responds, almost whispering. There's no reason to make light of it. She doesn't want to say something stupid or get it wrong. She just wants Luna to take her and have her way with her.

Lips crash to lips again. Two pairs of succulent breasts press together, the nipples sometimes colliding. Hands flow from arms to sides, sides to tummies, tummies to cunts. Luna doesn't mind the taste of herself on Carol's rolling tongue, in fact, it only reminds her that she now has an obligation to return the favor to the platinum princess. It's very nice that she's willing to dip her sexy little fingers down to her already swollen muff to remind it once again that it's loved, to grace it with some post-orgasm massaging to really be sure it's in sporting shape.

But fuck that. She's already came tonight. "Now it's your turn," she says to her, almost threateningly as she hungrily stares into her weakening eyes. A few minutes ago, she was easy to pounce on. Now she finds herself the predator as she lowers her mouth further down to Carol's neck, then her breasts, all while grinding her fingers against the wet spot of her panties.

As she sucks on her nipples, Carol bites hard on her lip to stop the moans. But Luna's lips and tongue taking turns loving them makes it so easy for her to seep cream through her lower lips, especially with how nice her calloused, guitar strumming fingers feel.

"I can't wait for you to have me," she tells her.

Luna says nothing, choosing to let her further actions continue speaking for her as she disengages from her bosom to start kissing her tummy just as she did for her. In fact, she follows her example almost to a T with her technique.

That is… until she gets to her panties.

Instead of stopping at them, she keeps going down to Carol's thighs, kissing them as she crawls further down the bed. She stops rubbing against the wet spot, she doesn't try to do anything to sneak her fingers along her straps or yank anything down. No, she just keeps travelling further south, planting kisses along her thighs until she sits upright on her knees.

"What are you doing?" Carol questions as Luna gently takes hold of her leg, raising it up and further kissing it until she reaches the hemline of her purple sock.

"You said your feet were tired from walking around all day. I thought that, well, you know… I might try and help you with that," she explains with a little grin before offering a few more kisses to her leg.

Carol just smiles, hiding her embarrassed face as Luna slowly begins peeling the sock down her calf, down her ankle, past the ball of her heel. "My feet are gross," she laughs.

Luna just smiles though as she carefully yanks on her purple crew sock until a naked foot is revealed. Purple nail polish coats the toenails, and not a single blemish can be found on her dorsum or sole. Her foot shouldn't be as pretty as it is, but Luna can't deny it. She likes the view. "I beg to differ," she says, a devious grin on her face.

She starts massaging it, considerately digging her thumbs deep into the tissue of her soles, hoping to help ease some of the aching in them…

And maybe to cause some more aching somewhere else.

Carol keeps being skittish, only folding her hands against her mouth before letting them rest behind her head. "That feels really nice," she admits.

"Good. Good…" Luna simply responds, only glancing to the other girl's relaxing face for a moment before fixing her eyes back on the soft foot in her hands. Her cunny is a little tired from all of the laps Carol put her through, but with the more she takes in all of her naked glory, including this pretty little foot… she finds her sex moistening with lust again.

It's not just from the sight of Carol maneuvering her hands from behind her neck back to her chest either, slowly dancing the tips of her fingers along her smooth skin. No, part of it just the smell too, an enticing aroma from where her feet have perfused just as her own hormonal cove. It serves as a great aphrodisiac, and the more she rubs the foot, hearing the way Carol moans with ecstasy, the more appetizing it becomes…

"You like the way I rub your foot, baby? Does that feel good?" she alluringly asks.

Part of her anticipates what could happen next, and while she isn't so sure she could be turned on by it just letting it wander into her mind any time of day, she has to admit to herself that Luna's massage feels really nice. Almost as nice as the way she rubbed against her crotch. "Mhm," she simply purrs, deciding to pick up where Luna left off before moving her hands to her foot, allowing one of her own mitts to go down to her pussy.

Seeing that gives Luna all of the gumption she needs to actually act on her aberrant thought. "Mmm… Let's see how you like this then…" She then slowly inches her mouth to the big toe, offering it one small lick, almost like a kitten, before putting all of it into her mouth to have a suck on. She's methodical with the way she savors its salty taste in her mouth, letting her tongue just enjoy the ball of her toe before rolling it around, letting it travel between the crevices of her other toes as she offers all of them sweet little kisses, loving licks, and slutty sucks.

It drives her almost wild, really jonesing her sex for more action. But not as much as it does for Carol. She rubs against her clothed cunt harder, using her other hand to squeeze and pinch her breast as she giggles with joy. "Oh Luna. You're so crazy!"

She takes a break from making out with her foot to tell her, "Crazy on you," before deciding to swat her foot to the side. She wants to dominate her other foot now, and she makes that happen as she hunches herself closer, positioning her other leg like a post as she works to peel her remaining sock from her body. Unlike before, she isn't timid, she isn't graceful. She just forces the damn thing off, freeing another beautiful foot ripe for the taking.

Carol eggs her on with the way she twitches her toes around, spreading and crinkling them all while giggling to herself and rubbing the wet spot. No words are needed now. Primal instincts take over as Luna just hogs Carol's leg and foot to herself. She licks up and down the sole like a lolly, then lets herself get lost in the taste of her fresh, tasty toes. She decides to further indulge herself with the way she grinds her sopping fuck against Carol's thigh, rubbing up and down on it like a personal scratching post for her pussy.

The warm breaths from her mouth against a now slobbery foot makes Carol that much hotter, and she squeezes her tit and rubs herself even harder, almost failing to resist the temptation to just stick her fingers inside of her panties to then make their way inside~

"I can't take it anymore, Luna. I need you to fuck me," she begs.

She wishes she could just put her lips to hers now and start rocking her like a hurricane, but those stupid purple panties keep her fruit forbidden. It tortures her to think that she can't just smash their bare sexes together right friggin' now, but maybe it's for the best. After all, she's already orgasmed once. Sure, it would be great to cum again, but it's not worth as much as the price of knowing she can fully return the favor to Carol as selflessly as… well… doing what she did to her.

So she stops snogging her foot and fucking her leg, choosing to let herself take position between those lovely gams, face to face with a pair of damp cotton Victoria's Secret undies. It's so hot to think that behind them rests a vagina in heat, but she knows she can't just dig in. She has to work even harder to make this truly worth Carol's while.

Slowly, she ghosts her fingers along her thighs, tickling her skin, earning her shaky breaths and mewls. Carol lets her hands abstain from fondling herself any longer, instead choosing to use them to go ahead and clench fistfuls of bedsheet like her lover did before her. She realizes just why she had to though as Luna's fingers grace her pussy once more, just trickling fingertips against her damp cotton, teasing her even more than she's already been teased.

But before her heart can ache anymore at how unfair and mean her girlfriend has been to keep her waiting so long, Luna's taking it a step further as she lets something else play with her panties. Her tongue.

"Huah~" the blonde shutters as her tongue starts frolicking up and down her giney, the heat of it against her own heat feeling absolutely spellbinding. It doesn't matter that her panties are in the way, it feels really fucking good. It feels even better when Luna goes from licking to kissing, even sucking on the cloth a little to savor all of the juices cascading.

For her, it tastes so sweet. It feels so right. Nothing is as empowering for her confidence as knowing she might actually be able to get her girlfriend off, and the fact that her pussy is pretty glorious is a nice little bonus. So she gladly keeps letting her mouth fuck against her, at least until the panties grow bothersome.

Still, she can have just a little more fun with them before pulling them off and then shagging her silly. She hatches the devious idea to use them further to her advantage, hooking her fingers inside of them, brisking her knuckles against naked pussy lips (score!), and then pausing for only a moment to look to Carol's pretty face.

She looks down to Luna as well, her expression so weary, and despite her haziness is able to recognize the way the other girl bites her lip and wiggles her eyebrows. Oh dear~

"Ahh!" she moans as Luna suddenly rides her panties against her pussy, stretching it up against her lips and clit like a reverse wedgie. She repeats this a few times, a little rougher every go. It doesn't hurt at all though. In fact, if she keeps it up, she just might cum before anything even penetrates her walls.

Luna can't help but smile at how sexy Carol's swelling pussy lips look with those panties grinding between them, dewey drops sweating down. They look so delectable, so appetizing. She can't hold it back anymore, she has to let her desires be satiated. So she brings her mouth back to her vagina, practically slurping on the soaking panties and letting those lips' taste into her mouth.

"Oh my- Fuck Luna! Fuck!" Carol cries, throwing her legs up and grabbing her thighs. She knew her girl had it in her to be an amazing lay, but this is a better performance than she could have ever imagined. And she's still in her underwear!

She just holds on for the ride as Luna plants her tongue deep into her pussy willow, licking and slurping all of her nectar. The panties are soaked with spit and girlcum now, so Luna decides to relieve them of their duties as she starts pulling them down from Carol's gorgeous ass. An ass that she decides to give a single kiss before grabbing it in her palms, using it to push her pelvis more into her face. She buries her face in the muff, motorboating her rough without rhyme or reason.

It's more than okay with Carol though. It makes her feel amazing to be fucked like this, feet in the air, asscheeks in hock, eyes rolling, tongue falling, moans wailing from her. All she struggles with is knowing what to do with her hands. She uses her left to lock her fingers between her toes, and her other to clasp Luna by her hair, shoving her even further into her fuck. "Ohhh god Luna. Make me cum. Make me cum!"

Luna almost forgets to breathe with her face in so deep, but she doesn't care. She knows she's close to hitting her homerun, and the adrenaline surging through her, the aphrodisiac that is Carol's pussy, they compel her to keep sucking and slurping and making her weak.

"Finger me, Luna. Put them inside me~" she begs.

That finally gets her to disengage her mouth, but she doesn't relent from touching. She keeps rubbing against her with her hand, looking up to meet her eyes with her slobbery, sweaty face. "You want me to fucking make you cum?"

"Yes…"

"You want me to make you fucking cum?!"

"Yes!"

She repositions herself to sit up on her knees, using her free hand to grab Carol by the back of her head, coercing her into arching up too. Channeling her inner Retsuko and getting so aggressive doesn't just make her feel alive, it also really turns Carol on to be ragdolled like this. She'll submit to her will, just as long she finally decides to let her cum. She shows that in her eyes as she looks up to Luna, beckoning for even more of this tough love.

And Luna gives it to her. She frees her hand from her pussy so that she can shove her fingers into Carol's mouth, forcing her to taste herself and get them nice and wet for the finger fucking she has planned. But she's weak. She has to touch herself while Luna's hand is away, stuffed in her face with the taste of sex permeating her mouth. It's so hot for the rocker to see her girl like this, and she has to obsess over the view before releasing her hold to bring her hand back to Carol's sex.

No more words are said as she brisks her slit, massaging it only for a moment as she realizes the chorus to _Stinkfist _appropriately plays over the speakers.

_*Finger deep within the borderline. Show me that you love me and that we belong together. Relax, turn around and take my hand.*_

Carol whimpers the sexiest "Aha!" as Luna's finger finally penetrates her walls, gently sliding in with ease thanks to all of the saliva and cream. She begins with only her index finger, gradually getting into a rhythm as she kisses her lips with the passion of sun and moon. She'll make her come because she lusts for it, but she'll stick around to do it again because of their undying love.

Luna lets her face fall to those delicious breasts again as she removes the one finger, only relieving Carol for a couple of seconds before shoving her middle and ring fingers inside, Spider-Man style. Like she's at the mosh pit throwing up her goats while headbanging, she bangs her hand back and forth, harder and faster, schilcking the actual fuck out of her pussy while sucking on her tit.

Carol's head grows heavy and her sight grows dim as she feels every nerve from her head to her toe electrifying. It all feels so amazing, apexing to this swirling sensation in her lower tummy and her cunny, and she lets it be known with a banshee like scream just how orgasmic the fucking really is. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh FUUUUUCK!" she cries as a wave of ecstasy shakes her core.

A geyser of girlcum sprays from her pussy, spritzing all of the bed and Luna like a car driving through a puddle. All the brunette can do after feeling her fingers being shoved out of her muscled walls is shut her eyes and shield her face, hoping not to be blinded by the light as Carol screams her head off. It really is a good thing Mr. and Mrs. P aren't home. They probably wouldn't like the idea of her fornicating with their daughter…

Eventually, all of the adrenaline reaches a fever pitch for the blonde. In one last desperate act, she reaches out and forces Luna into one final kiss, and then she finds herself falling to her side. Her body's chakras all make an attempt to realign in the forms of deep breaths, eyes rolling in her skull, and twitching from her fingers to her toes. She doesn't even remember the buzz of smoking dank kush. All that swirls in her mind is the feeling of sexual bliss being fulfilled.

The effect is contagious it would seem. Luna simply stares at her beautiful naked lover for a few moments before letting her own guard down, and then she falls face down on the mattress, letting it slide up her belly. Seconds burn slowly into a couple of minutes…

Eventually, the two of them recover enough from their excitement to roll over, meeting each other's gazes. Everything they've loved about each other remains. The passions and fires are ever glowing in their bloodshot, tired eyes. Smiles are encroached upon both of their lips. If there was any worry about regrets before, they're all but fading to black now.

"We made each other cum," Carol speaks up with a little laugh, inviting her girlfriend to take her hand and hold it.

Luna shows no apprehension in meeting it, and in fact, she decides to snuggle her way in closer into her embrace, letting her cuddle her in her own little love cocoon. "I know. It was amazing," she simply tells her, enjoying the relaxing warmth of her body against hers.

For a little while longer, they lie in the serenity of the dimly lit room with each other's love, happy as can be with their trust in one another. It's exciting for them to dwell on the fact that this was only their first time making love. There will be many more times in the future, of course there will. New chances to discover all the fun things they might like to try and do to each other, new experiences to further consummate their love and explore their lust…

Both are good reason for Luna to start planting little butterfly kisses on Carol's skin, finishing the trail with some against her perfect, glossy lips.

She can't help but laugh at her own sophomoric sense of humor though. "You taste cummy," she flirts.

Carol just laughs a sexy little laugh. "You do too."

For a moment, she pets her girlfriend's hair, staring into her pools of maroon eyes. She starts to find something all too familiar and completely irresistible, something that makes it easy for her privates to start feeling warm and fuzzy again, just like her heart.

Their second time might just come a little sooner than she anticipated, and she decides to take some of that Pingrey initiative again as she leans in for a more intentful, more provocative kiss. It lasts longer, it feels stronger, it hits all the right chords…

And it also helps that one of the most mood setting freakin' songs in all of nineties hitsdom begins to play over the speakers.

_*When we met light was shed, thoughts free flow, you said you've got something… deep inside of you… A wind chime voice sounds, sway of your hips round rings true… It goes deep inside of you…*_

"I love Third Eye Blind," Luna gently whispers between their kisses.

Carol goes for the fatality with her response. "I love you."

It works, ending Luna in one final blow, softening her up into a big pile of horny, high, and happy mush. "I wanna do it again," she says with a laugh, dancing only her two fingers along her chest.

Carol allows a smirk to don on her face, quite content with herself for being able to seduce her girl so easily. She kisses her forehead before making her way to stand up off the bed, putting her gorgeous nude figure on perfect display. "I'm gonna go take a minute to freshen up. And I think I might have a little surprise for you," she tells her, ending with a wink before she prances to the bedroom door.

"Don't keep me waiting," Luna eagerly says, countering Carol's promiscuous display by spreading her legs wide open, teasing the girl with her delicacy.

She just bites her lip and mumbles "Mmm!" in response, adding a catlike gesture with her fingers. Then, she makes her way out the door, leaving Luna alone with the smell of sex and smoke, and the sight of dreamy little starlights all along the ceiling.

She massages herself to tide over, never getting too serious, mostly just toying around with the idea of double clicking her mouse. Would it ever really even be the same after tonight? After giving her virginity up to Carol? Heck no. She's masturbated many times before, sometimes even getting herself to cum. But that was before she knew the touch of another woman. Her own touch or some silly piece of plastic simply won't compare to Carol's fingers, her mouth, her _thigh _even.

"Jesus, I have a foot fetish…" she playfully thinks aloud with a little laugh, remembering how she was as keen as she was to suck on her toes. Oh well. She seemed to like it too…

As hot as it all is though, the best part is the satisfaction she gets in knowing she's loved. Before tonight, there was a certain iota of distrust in herself and her relationship with Carol. Could they really love each other enough to be each other's first? Well, after tonight, there's no need to worry or fret. She'll wake up to the sound of pouring rain, and when the wind will whisper, she'll think of her. This night. Their love…

Luckily, her pining isn't painful for too long, because a short while after leaving, Carol graces the bedroom door with a little knock in the rhythm of _Do You Want to Build a Snowman. _"Open up! It's the cops!" she jokes from the hallway.

Luna just giggles, then grabs the nearest fluffy pillow. "Fuck off, pig!" she teases back.

Carol cracks the door open, only revealing some of her face before Luna tosses the pillow, almost hitting her. Luckily, all of her practice playing tennis with Mom sharpened her reflexes, and she's able to close the door enough to block the pillowy projectile. "Missed me. Now you gotta kiss me," she taunts as she opens the door just enough to show only some of the top half of her (well endowed) body.

Luna nods with approval. "That was the plan," she slyly ripostes before noticing that her girlfriend is oddly staying behind the door, almost like she's hiding something. "Uh, what are you doing? Come and get your love?"

Carol giggles with childlike enthusiasm. "Close your eeeeeeeyes!"

"What?" Luna simply responds, confused.

"Just do it!" Carol chirps, unable to contain her excitement.

For only a moment, Luna considers the possibilities. But she decides that the more she contemplates the potential, the longer it will take for her to discover the reality. So she sighs and shrugs, finally closing her eyes and conceding. "There better not be any funny business, or the next pillow won't miss," she promises.

Carol disregards her empty threat though, deciding what she has in store is far more interesting and important. Her footsteps are audible for Luna as she presses her tootsies down on the carpet, pacing closer and closer to the middle of the room. "Okay, open!"

The brunette opens her brown eyes, and upon seeing what her girlfriend has as a surprise, her jaw actually drops. The thought had entered her mind as a joke, but actually seeing it just baffles her, in ways both terrifying and astonishing. In one hand, Carol has a vanilla cupcake with blue icing and sprinkles. Her munchies must have gotten the best of her as she went to go 'freshen up'...

But in the other hand… she carries a thirteen inch, double edged sword of a big ol' purple plastic dildo.

"Luna… Say hello to Mr. Pratt."


	3. Chapter 3

For a solid thirty seconds, all Luna Loud can do is stare in absolute awe at the daunting piece of purple fucking plastic in her lover's hand. Like the Stormbringer before him, Mr. Pratt is a naturally imposing specimen. A piece of godlike craftsmanship forged from the smiths of Asgard… or wherever the local adult book store's sex toys are shipped from. It takes her some time to match Carol's almost taunting smirk with something besides dumbfoundedness, but eventually, she's able to shake her shakes and get with the program.

"Where did you get that thing? Where were you hiding it? Have you- have you used it?!"

"Not yet. I didn't think I'd be getting lucky so soon, so I went ahead and got this for the next time we play Risky Texts," she answers with a haughty little grin. "As for your other inquiries… A: I got this at the same store I bought Stormbringer. And B: I was hiding it in the one place my parents would never check."

"Holy shit. You don't mean-"

"Yup. The pantry. Right inside my golf bag."

Luna's bewilderment finds no pause, but neither does her racing mind. "You could forget it's in there and take it to school!"

"I like living dangerously," Carol slyly says before deciding to have a seat on the bed, letting her sexy little self dip her weight down on the bed right beside her best girl. She just flauntingly wags the toy around for a moment, minding the cupcake in her other hand as she works to get comfortable beside Luna without any free hands.

The rocker finds some cognizance in her daze of confusion, trying not to become overwhelmed by her horniness and her anxiety over… _Mr. Pratt. _It doesn't help when Carol decides to be a slutty little tease, offering a little lick with just the tip of her tongue to 'him.' It's super friggin' hot. There's no denying that it makes Luna hot blooded, check it and see. But she's also a little curious about her intentions. "Okay, but I gotta ask… What's with the cupcake?"

Carol breaks character for a bit to eye the cupcake, then laughs. "Oh, I just got hungry. I'm still fuckin' baked."

"Same," Luna laughs too. Damn, it is a really awesome looking cupcake. It would be so awesome to just take a big ol' bite of it and let it melt in her mouth… kind of like every inch of Carol's glamorous body…

That's when it gets the best of her again. Her mind is hazy, her eyes are weary, and her tummy is getting a little rumbly thanks to Carol's confection. But that all gets trumped by the rock n' roll feeling in between her legs, the one that made their night so unforgettable thus far.

Carol still wears that sly, seductive sneer, and her eyes are beckoning through their bloodshot for more than just the taste of icing. She wants their next time to be sooner than later, and if she spent twenty bucks on Mr. Pratt to be their plus one… Well… Who is she to deny her that?

It helps that she's spent some time making lyrics on the fly, because she knows just the perfect way to match her perfect girl's alluring charm. It starts with leaning in closer, giving her a special kind of look, and telling her so quietly that it could almost be considered a whisper: "You know… I could think of some fun ways we could share your surprises…"

"Oh?" Carol replies, pleasantly surprised.

"Mhm, let me show you," Luna tells her, sealing the deal by locking their lips together once again. The very same chakras as before return to them, swelling their hearts and their cunnies with all sorts of pleasant feelings. They're tired, they're sweaty, and they're even hungry after it all… but more than anything, they're eager for a second coming.

As they wrestle their lips and tongues together, Luna runs her hands all up Carol's body, from her shoulders to her breasts. The other girl has such handfuls herself though, and she knows it's simply impractical to continue on this way if Luna is to have any reward for her efforts. That's when she disengages, grinning to herself over a new little scheme that comes to her. Luna notices it, and she just smiles back. "What now? Gonna try more phone sex?" she jokes.

Carol just laughs a sexy little laugh as she looks to the playthings in her hands. "Well, I do like getting creative. And this cupcake sure looks tasty," she comments before meeting Luna's eyes with something a little more evocative in her own. "Then again, so does Mr. Pratt…"

Like a banana or a popsicle, Carol puts the purple dildo into her mouth to suck on it. She closes her eyes and blows it like a big cock, slurping and bobbing and humming to herself all while Luna just stares in awe. She almost wishes it were a cock so that they could both take turns sucking on it and pleasing it until it gives them all sorts of spunk to play with, but only almost. She likes the idea of having Carol to herself much better. Especially with how sexy it is the way she eyes her with her last slurp of the purple toy.

"Ahh!" she noises as she frees the dildo from her mouth. "Tasty, but it could use a little something," she says before looking to the fancy cupcake with the delicious looking blue icing. She playfully wags the the toy around with contemplation, biting her lip all amorously, knowing she has Luna wrapped around her finger no matter what she does. But she won't disappoint her. She knows she'll love what she has planned, because, well… she herself loves the idea.

That's when she prods Mr. Pratt into the icing of her cupcake, giggling to herself at how silly it could be if she wasn't so horny. "Mmm, it kind of looks like a dick," she quips as she methodically twists it around, getting icing and sprinkles all over her dildo. Then she looks to Luna, meeting those hungry eyes once more. In them, there's the same longing for more attention just as there was before Carol dug deep into her pussywillow patch. She's anxious, Carol's anxious, they both just want to start fucking each other senseless again. But they're not animals. They know it's better to draw these things out and add some flavor to them.

That's why instead of selfishly taking the icing (or Luna's cunt) to herself, Carol hovers the dildo like a pretend airplane to Luna's chin. "Here babe. Try some. Tell me what you think," she tells her with a dastardly nature to her words. God, it turns Luna on so much. Carol's body is so rockin', and it's even better the way she drags her heart around like this. She really knows how to be a showgirl, and it makes her want to be just as slutty and wild. Only for her.

So she says nothing for once. Instead, she just laughs a little to herself before resting her hands on her thighs, then drops her bottom lip to let her tongue fall out. It's so hot. In another life, Carol would hurriedly stand on her bed and go to fuck her mouth with her muff. But she keeps a little patience… Like she originally planned, she guides the icing coated dildo into Luna's mouth, feeding her the tasty treat from the girthy platter. It's her turn to watch and enjoy as Luna sucks the cream from the rod, humming sexy little mewls as she enjoys the taste of it on her tongue. At first she's an obedient girl as she keeps her hands on her lap, but she can't help but give in to her temptations as she starts using them to hold on to her lover, wrapping those hands around her wrist as she sucks the dildo harder, even after she's licked all the icing off.

"Mmm… I think he likes it," Carol flirts as Luna keeps chickenheading Mr. Pratt.

She eventually releases him though, looking up to Carol with some blue dye stained on her lips and tongue. "It tastes really good, C. You should try some," she insists.

Taking her chance to lead the dance, Luna dips her index finger into the cupcake icing, collecting a nice little dollop for her beloved to snack on. She brings it to her lips, and nice and slowly, Carol wraps her lips around it to suck the icing off of her finger. The sight of it, along with the feeling of her tongue slurping on the skin of her finger, makes Luna hotter by the second. She can feel her sopping sex beckoning for a good touch, but refrains from letting her free hand motion down to her private, mostly because she wants to save it for Carol. But also because she knows her own hand can't compare to her girlfriend's touch… or big ass sex toy.

Poor Mr. Pratt though. The girls have so much fun enjoying their cupcake icing that they decide to let him shelf him again. Mostly because Carol, being the stoned blonde she is, almost drops the cupcake on the bed when Luna decides to grab her asscheeks all of a sudden. "Just hang tight, Star Lord. We'll get to you in just a minute," she tells him as she drops him to the side, finally freeing up one of her hands to rest on Luna's shoulder.

The rocker could care less though. She just wants to enjoy the delicacies of Carol's body again as she keeps her hands firm on her ass, massaging and squeezing the juicy cheeks as she spreads them apart to let her little butthole twitch. That alone is enough to get Carol's arousal higher, but her feisty freckled lover adds more love with the way she speckles kisses along her bust. "Do you like my tits, baby?" Miss Pingrey whimpers to her as she wraps her hand around the back of her neck.

"I love them," Luna answers, letting her mouth love her sweet bosom all around. Carol enjoys the show and the sensations, but decides she wants to be just as playful. It starts with the way she slowly slobbers a trail of her drool down her breast, letting it almost fall to her nipple before Luna catches it to suck it up, just like she hoped. She laughs a little with the joy she feels swirling in her chest and tummy, but she has to admit she's a little hungry. "We don't want this cupcake to go to waste, now do we?" she asks.

"Sharing is caring," Luna tells her as she momentarily breaks from her teet, anticipating just what kind of sexy scheme she has planned now. She isn't let down to find that blue icing and sprinkles soon coat a delicious nipple, or that Carol licks up some of the icing from her fingers. God, she's so lucky to have such a hot girlfriend. She doesn't stop with just her one nipple though, she gives the other one the same treatment as she covers it with sticky blue buttercream, her toes twitching with how the cold texture stimulates her nerves.

"Eat up, buttercup," she tells Luna, mounting her breasts over her arm so that they're perfect for sucking.

"Thank you," Luna says, bringing her mouth back to those succulent breasts, all while massaging that ass with loving handfuls before bringing them to her sides. Nice and slowly, she uses her tongue to lick up the first dollop of icing, catching her nip with the tip of her tongue. Her breath shudders with Luna's touch, lust dripping from her cunny as all she can do is hold on loosely. It excites her more and more to have that tongue slide up and down her nipple, cleaning it of all it's sugary, milky cream while an invigorating pair of brown eyes stare up at her. So now she'll ask "Do you like that? Do you like that?"

"Mhm," Carol simply whimpers, letting herself enjoy this pleasure that comes with Luna switching over to the other breast. Carol uses her hand to cup this one, feeding her sweet baby as she wraps her lips around the nipple to do just the same as before. Her lips pop and muah with every suck and slurp, her fingers dance along her skin as she loses herself in Carol's taste.

It feels so nice, and she wants Luna to experience it too. So they share a brief kiss, exchanging the taste of flesh and sugar before she uses her cupcake to smear Luna's sternum with some icing, right between her perky little peaks. "Hold this," she tells her as she hands over the cupcake, and Luna happily complies. The blonde then uses her two fingers to spread the icing along the canvas of Luna's tits, painting it like a blue sky before she goes in to lick it all up just as she did for her. No, her tits aren't melons or mounds, but they still drive Carol absolutely wild as she sucks on them, making her girlfriend purr like a kitten.

Speaking of pussies, she can't help but let her hand come to Luna's, rubbing her fingers against the slimy velvet. She wishes she could experience the same touch for herself, and while she won't ask Luna to do that out of stubborn pride, it doesn't matter soon enough. Those rockin' lips soon make their way back to her own mouth, and she finds herself falling to her back as Luna downs her prone, ready for the taking. She has much more than her own cooter in mind, because she knows if she doesn't eat this cupcake soon, it'll just go to waste.

But she wants to have her cake and eat it too.

"I'm gonna pour some sugar on you," she teases Carol, lowering the confection down to her crotch, teasingly hovering it over her sex for a little bit to edge her anticipation. Piquing, pining, and pulsating, all Carol can do is bring her hand to her breast and give it a tender squeeze as Luna smears the rest of her creamy icing onto her heat. The actual cupcake isn't the part anyone likes anyway, so she just sets it to the side before positioning herself to get lips to lips with Carol's coochie again, grinning ear to ear with the sultry idea she has in mind for it. "Oh my god," she utters as she brings her mouth closer, ready to lap her tongue all over the sugary treat.

That damn anticipation tingles Carol's nerves like an electric slide when her pussy is finally given the love of Luna's tongue again, and she lets out a sharp exhale as she squeezes down on herself harder. "Ahhhh!" It feels so good letting herself get licked off like a plate, every inch of cupcake icing being sucked from her womanhood slowly and considerately. She knows Luna has to be able to taste the girlcum secreting through the blue stuff, and it turns her on even more to think that she likes the taste of it just as much. It's evident with the way she herself moans, alluringly hissing and gritting her teeth just to tease poor Miss Pingrey. "That's tastes so sweet," she says between licking up the last few drops.

"It's so fucking sweet," Carol agrees, loving how nasty this is.

But as nasty as it is, there's more to the sweetness than the taste of sugar. And Luna wants that to be known. "I meant you."

Carol feels her heart flutter in her chest upon hearing those charming words, but she finds herself smiling for another reason, oddly enough, as Luna disengages from their cunnilingus to pick the remainder of the cupcake back up. She actually takes a bite of the thing, happily chewing it up before swallowing a big bite and letting out an "Ahh."

"Haha, munchies?" Carol laughs.

"Mhm. This is fuckin' good, too," Luna confesses before politely offering the other half to her sweetheart. Of course, Luna isn't the only one with some munchies, there's a reason Carol brought the cupcake along in the first place. So of course she takes the dang thing, happy to take a small break from being mindlessly horny to satiate her hunger with a delicious treat.

But it was all apart of her master plan that Luna totally premeditated beforehand. While her lovely little fatass stuffs her face with cake, she can sneak her mitts over to recover the other plaything her future wife brought into the fold. It's only after Carol has finished her snack that she realizes just what's happened, and she becomes wide eyed upon seeing a big purple dildo wagging in the air. She can't even get a word out though as Luna presses her lovely finger to her lips.

"Ah ah ah! First thing's first, I ain't no second place," she haughtily tells her. Then she decides to lube Mr. Pratt up with some of her saliva as she sucks on him like lolly, being sure to tease her girl with sexy little glances out the corner of her eye as she does.

Oh, it proves to be effective alright. It impresses Carol in many more ways than one, and she lets Luna have it as she rests on her back again, folding her arms behind her head and getting comfortable for her to become a plaything once more. "Oh. So you're gonna make me cum twice in a row, huh?"

Luna leans in closer to her, getting inches away from her face as she stares challengingly into her baby blues. "Mhm. Lynn's rubbing off on me."

Carol just smirks. "The only girl rubbing off on you tonight is me, Ms. Loud. Now please. Give me my twenty bucks worth and stick that fucker in my pussy," she elegantly orders.

Luna just smiles, then repositions herself once more to get down under. She brings only her two fingers to Carol's pussy, spreading her lips to get a good look at the hole where she's about to cram a three inch diameter python in. Her hot tunnel is lubricated enough just from her own wetness for Luna to slip the tip of her finger inside, gauging for herself how well their new friend will fit. Of course, she wants to be double sure he'll fit just right, so she gives him the slobber treatment once again as she sucks him a little to get him nice and slick. Carol just braces herself, nibbling on her lip and squeezing her bedsheets like she did before as she imagines how it's going to feel to have something so large inside of her. How much will she be able to take? Two inches? Three maybe? Part of it is a little scary to consider actually. But only a little.

She's reminded just why she purchased the toy in the first place as Luna brings him to her cunny, just rubbing the tip against her slit to tease her and get her ready for what he's made for. Just the rigid feel of his little bumps against her lips is titillating enough, but her inner walls? She'll cream harder than Baskin Robbins. But like one of her crescendos, Luna takes her time building up suspense for the best of it all as she just edges Mr. Pratt along Miss Pingrey, grinding him along her gooey grain with just the dew of her own cum keeping things smooth. Even so, Luna decides she'd like to be extra sure his grand entrance will be just right, so she gargles up a wad of spit to add to the hot mess. She lets it fall gracefully down to the upper mound of Carol's vagina, simply staring in awe as it trickles down to her slit.

Then, just to be _super _sure, she wiggles her index finger back into the fleshy opening, squeezing it inside as Carol moans. "Ahhh~" Those hands that clenched hard on the bedsheets find their way to Luna's head now, resting on them and gently latching onto spots of her hair as she runs her finger slowly in and out of the cervix, milking her of her honey. She pulls her finger out to admire the goo cascading it, and she pinches it to test its stickiness for laughs before smiling to her blotchy face. "Ready to rock?"

The older girl doesn't even reply. She just meets her with the same sexed wincing, one that sends the mixed signals of almost wanting to take a second to just relax, but also wanting her to hurry the fuck up and start drilling her snatch. That's all the answer Luna needs, so she readies Mr. Pratt for his big moment.

"Alright, Big Guy. Let's make this birdy sing," she tells him before bringing his tip to the opening…

Her face forms into the definitive ahegao as Mr. Pratt penetrates her, sliding his way into her most intimate space. He's not as warm and vibrant as Luna's fingers or tongue, but he makes up for it with his bumpy ridges and smooth, wide rod. Not too big, and definitely not too small. "Oh my fucking god, Luna. Don't stop," she cusses, really grabbing hard onto her scalp now.

It doesn't bother her though. Not at all. If anything, it just incites more fire in her, making her even more eager to start thrusting the toy harder and deeper into her baby girl and work out more pussy cream. And for a short, blissful while, she's blessed to watch just that with every inch in and out of her body.

Unfortunately, she feels her wrist begin to get a little tired. She didn't anticipate it, she has plenty of practice working her hands out using her instruments, after all. But she can't keep up with how fast Carol wants her to go. "Keep fucking me, Luna. It feels so good," she moans, holding on to her wrist now as she grooves Mr. Pratt along her walls.

She doesn't want to let her down, but at this rate, she's going to actually hurt herself if she keeps going like this. _"Maybe I should just finish her off with my mouth. I bet she wouldn't mind," _she ponders.

But then… she has an even better idea. _"Why not both?"_

She deviously grins in a manner all too similar to how Carol did when she got the idea to send those text messages a little bit ago. Her wrist slows down, and as expected, Carol deflates a little with the halt of momentum. Before she can voice any possible disapproval she may have though, she notices the way Luna repositions herself onto her tummy, fixing her hair out of her face as she inches it closer to her cunt. Mr. Pratt just wobbles in her hand like a wacky inflatable arm flailing tube-man as she sneaks her tongue to the lips, offering them gracious licks up and down to soak up her nectar. "I like sucking, you like fucking. I think I have a solution for both of us," she tells the platinum blonde before inserting the dildo back inside her. She doesn't use her hand to help slide it in and out, though. No, this time she uses her mouth to latch on to the toy, and like a blowjob, she nods her head back and forth, rocking the dildo with it.

_Shlick, schlick, shlick _Pingrey's pussy noises as its walls are massaged by the ridges of the toy. Her teeth grit harder, her grip on Luna's hair tightens, the sweat drips from her pits and brow the same way that girlcum trickles down her slit. Her cheeks burn bright with the blood rushing to her head, and it doesn't even matter that Luna is taking her time. She goes as fast as her pretty little neck will let her, and it's just swell for Carol's tastes. Every moan and shlick makes that evident. The rocker keeps her clammy hands wrapped around her girlfriend's thighs, only using her mouth to guide the dildo for her. Carol's pussy is tight enough that she can let it stay idle for seconds to fix its position between her lips and teeth, and for a little while, it works pretty damn great for them.

But she knows from her own experience with penetration that slowly and surely doesn't always win the race. She knows if she really wants to make her best girl climax again, she needs to roughen up a bit. So as hot as is it is to keep see-sawing Mr. Pratt between between mouth and Carol's sex, she knows she'll need to pick up the pace soon. It starts by letting Mr. Pratt slowly dip out of her mouth, letting her panting hot breath linger out as she looks to Carol's reddened face. The dildo barely slides from the gripping tunnel of Carol's velvet as Luna lets it stay, only resting for a moment before committing once more to her girlfriend's pleasure.

Again, she takes the toy with her hand, and begins grooving it back and forth, fucking Carol with the rhythm of their loving harmony. Poor Miss Pingrey just takes all she can to hold on to Luna's hair with one hand, grabbing her own mane with the other as Mr. Pratt gets further acquainted with her cervix. It's going to be enough to make her cum again. She can feel those same riveting sensations swirling in her gut, and it's like every nerve in her body is so sensitive that just the slightest pin prick will make her scream.

Which, she does. It happens as Luna's tongue joins her pussy lips, licking and slurping on the cummy juices as she guides the dildo. Her face contorts, she bites down on her finger, but she doesn't scream a second time. She just lets out weakly muttered moans as Luna finishes the job well.

She's only able to suck on Carol's clitoris for a few seconds before she feels a force of pressure pushing against the dildo, and before too long, she finds it falling out as a splash of cum squirts again and again from her insides. She spritzes sporadically for a few more seconds, getting a little everywhere as she slaps her raw pussy a few times to really work out every bit she can.

Luna loves it. She has to laugh. "Jesus Christ, you're a squirter!"

Two hands massage the creamy cunt to help satiate the last pangs of satisfaction. One of Carol's, which runs up and down the slit, and one from Luna, who just tickles her fingertips along the labia. She grants herself a taste of her honey from her fingers, then her pussy lip, and finally decides to share as they both exchange a kiss. Those same hands make their way to each other's genitals, rubbing each other to transition from one girl's cumming to another.

Mr. Pratt soon becomes their shared played thing as Luna starts sucking on its shaft, tasting and savoring Carol's juices for herself before the other girl joins in, sucking on his other end. Like a mirror, they look to one another and give each other the same show, inciting more sensual desire from one another with the way they kiss and lick the plastic cock. Those same kisses and licks soon collide as they share the same end of the rod, swapping spit and Carol cum over the lengthy toy before choosing to give him a rest to focus on one another.

Carol's lips travel from Luna's lips to the back of her neck as she maneuvers her to her knees, propping up her succulent ass as she massages her cunny more. She got to cum twice, and now it's only fair that her lover gets her turn. But she hasn't given her ass enough love. Her big, fat, freckled booty that jiggles just perfectly with every grope and smack Carol offers. It's so much fun for the brunette fat bottomed girl. For one thing, it's expected that homecoming queen Carol gets to be treated like a goddess. She's more than happy to assert her dominance over her and make her her whore for a little while. But she herself is a woman, and she too likes being able to fall into the comfort of being controlled. Right now, it's all she wants and more as two dainty fingers rub her conch, the other hand grabbing a handful of asscheek as Carol grins. "I like big butts, I cannot lie," she jokes as she plays with it, spreading her buttcheeks to get a nice view of her winking asshole and slippery puss. She almost feels ashamed for finding the sphincter to look as appealing as it does, and maybe someday she'll test her luck with it. Maybe in the shower together…

For now, she's fine just enjoying the view of her on her hands and knees like a literal bitch, ready to get fucked by fingers, lips, and several inches of purple plastic. "How did I get so lucky to have you all to myself?" she asks, rubbing this perfect ass, hungrily staring at and preparing for her cunt.

Sometimes, all Luna wants is to he able to be sentimental. To say the most secret, intimate things she feels without being afraid.

Right now is not one of those times. "Fuck me, momma. Save the gay shit for pillow talk."

Content with that answer, Carol says nothing more, choosing to use her mouth for another way to show how much she way she gracefully licks her slit from bottom to top makes Luna shudder and squeeze onto the sheets just as they've done so often tonight. It's really hot the way Carol only offers another slow lick before getting rowdier, rubbing with her fingertips before adding her thumb too. She can feel and taste the salty vinegar of Luna's vagina secreting down to her tongue, and only because it tastes good, she tries to catch it all with her circles around the labia.

"You're so good at this," Luna sings as she feels her upper body dipping down, the euphoria becoming too much for her weary head to support. It's okay though. She can relax and take it easy now that's she's found something going on. She's still tender from her first time getting off, but it feels even better now than it did before as Carol's tongue wiggles it's way inside, fucking her with all that it can do. Swirls, slides, licks…

It's all just an appetizer for the main course though. Selfishly, Carol has just really gotten a fancy for the taste of pink carpet, but at the same time that's she able to indulge in her own sexual fantasy, she's able to get Luna nice and moisturized for their special purple friend. But before she lets her bask in his glory, she wants to be sure she can handle it…

She smacks her asscheek once, being sure to grab on tight after. It makes Luna flinch, but her heart doesn't race with fear. No, she likes the roughness her girlfriend gives.

"Have you been a bad girl? Huh? Smoking weed and being a little slut?" Carol questions, really getting nasty now as she plays with her ass. It turns Luna on so much to know that they can be this way now after being so timid to begin with. She's never been happier to submit to someone's will.

"I've been a bad girl," she answers, grinding her hips, beckoning for more punishment.

That makes Carol happy to see how playful they can be, so she keeps going a little more as she smacks her ass harder now, making Luna flinch and hiss again. "You've been a bad girl, huh? Huh?!" she repeats as she smacks her again, then again, making Luna's big, bubbly tushy beat red.

They both discover something new about her as she only cries for more though, grinding her hips harder with thirst. "Smack me harder!"

She obeys, really spanking Luna hard a few more times before burying her face back into her puss, licking it up with more force before moving her mouth to her blotchy asscheek. She carefully starts nibbling it with her incisors, being mindful to show some restraint so she doesn't draw blood, all while squeezing and spreading.

Luna's pussy already _drips _with cream, mewls freeing from her throat with every twitch and spasm her body convulses. Everything feels so good in this moment from her chest to the heat between her legs. She likes it rough, she likes it slow, she just likes that its Carol licking her up. Her level of pleasure is already a high enough octave, but she realizes soon enough that her sensations have only just begun when Carol moves her tongue for the exchange of Mr. Pratt's comfort. Like a song singing snake, she slithers him up to her lips, just teasing the rim with his tip as she watches her two holes quiver. She takes care and sensitivity as she slowly prods that tip inside, just allowing herself to be mesmerized by the image of cream slowly oozing out. It looks even tastier and sweeter than the blue cupcake icing, but she resists the temptation to put her mouth back. Luna deserves to dance with Star Lord for just a little while.

So, she lets Purple Power work his magic as she shimmies him along a little further, really letting him groove deep inside her lover to make her feel good. And it does. Very much so. She lets this be known with her sexy little whimpers and the way she gnaws on her bicep to work through the new adrenaline. Carol just behaves herself, letting her own sex rest while she abstains from touching it to instead give Luna's all her attention. Like churning butter, she moves the dildo in and out, milking Luna of her creamy girl cum, watching it drip down to the sheets below like drops of water from a leaky ceiling. Apparently, she's not a squirter. But that's more than okay. Her version of cumming is just as wonderful and mouth watering for her girlfriend. "You're so good, girl. You take it," Carol tells her while she fucks her, and take it Luna does.

The sensations are all too real and too complicated to fathom. Maybe it's the high she still feels, or maybe sex is always just this amazing and weird, but it's everywhere. Her cunny, her eyes, her heart, her feet, even her anus. Every nerve in her body has reached some level of transcendence, and she just wants all of it to burst with ecstasy. Especially her cooter.

But her bum feels… neglected. Being in this position, she feels like there's something missing as the air of the room pervades her winking sphincter, and in her most intimate and private moments, she's experimented with this feeling before. But will Carol understand? Would she be willing to try something new, something taboo? Earlier in the evening, she wouldn't dare dream of asking. But now? Now she feels like the two of them are one, and the very worst she could do is simply tell her no.

"Put it in my ass…" she quietly says, almost whispering. It takes the blonde haired girl by surprise, but she doesn't stop churning. She just considers what's been asked of her for a moment before deciding it's really not so bad. She trusts that Luna wouldn't make this request with poor judgment, but even so, she isn't so sure how to continue.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Lube it up, be gentle," Luna answers.

Carol stops thrusting Mr. Pratt to let him take a moment's rest, giving herself time to think of what she can use for lubrication while giving Luna time to prepare for her first ass fucking. She looks around, and while it takes her some time to remember, she eventually recalls keeping some Vaseline in her bathroom. That should work. So with that in mind, she makes her way off the bed, standing her beautiful naked body up to go ahead and recover the Vaseline. "Have you tried this before?" she asks her girlfriend as she makes her way to the adjacent room, being sure to glance back at her lover to let her know she's in her mind.

Luna takes a moment to lay down belly first, catching her breath, relenting from touching herself. She feels a little nervous about this whole hole thing, but with how casual Carol is responding, she can't help but feel at ease herself. "I've fingered it a little. But now I want you to really have it. Please? Make me feel good, luv?" she playfully begs from the bedroom.

Hearing those words from the bathroom makes Carol almost swoon in her tracks, and she's sure to hurry back with the bottle of Vaseline. Once she makes it back to the bed, she picks up Mr. Pratt, smiling at him and Luna before coating him with the lotion. Luna just giggles, then repositions herself back to her elbows and knees, sticking her arse straight in the air. She spreads her asscheeks apart to gape her butthole wide, letting it wink at Carol as the grin stays on her face. "Fuck me good, baby."

The sight is almost too much for Carol Pingrey to bear. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine that another person's anus would be so charming, but right here, right now… all she wants is to cram something deep inside. "Heh. I'll see you on the dark side of the moon," she quips as she brings Vaseline covered Mr. Pratt to her tushy, grinding him up and down her crack to tease her. Of course, Luna finds pleasure in the way it feels, and she decides to meet her girlfriend's second wind with one of her own as she wiggles her hips to grind along with it.

"Just take it slow. He's really big."

Carol takes a breath, then just as she did to Luna's other hole, she carefully prods the dildo into her butt, just letting the tip stay inside for a bit to test the new waters. She waits to see how Luna responds, and the other girl just whistles a little with the new feeling. It's a weird kind of pleasure. It's more like having her breasts and collar loved on than her cunny, where her nerves are put at ease. It almost serves as a catalyst for the recipe required to give her her next orgasm, but nevertheless, she really likes the way it feels.

"How do you like it?" Carol asks as she carefully slides the toy out to let Luna have a moment. It doesn't take her long to share how she really feels though, and she lets her actions speak before her words as she brings her fingers to her pussy.

"Come and get your love," she simply responds, earning her a smile from Miss P.

With that consent, Carol throws some caution to the wind, deciding to go a little deeper now. Centimeters turn to inches as she slowly fucks the new hole, watching with astonishment at how Luna's anus takes it so well. She loves the way it looks, complementing the already splendid sight of her big cheeks and swollen, soppy muff. The same muff that tantalizes her too much. She has to rub it. She joins Luna's hand in fingering the wetness, sliding her fingers against the velvet while it leaks more fluid.

Luna bites down hard on the bedsheet to muffle her moaning with every motion in her rectum. The added sensation to her vagina being pleasured is unlike any high Purple Train Wreck could give her. Her head feels so light like a feather, and everything else feels weightless. Like she could levitate. These urges in her tummy bubble up like frother, and while she feels like she should be getting tired, all she does is cream more and more. "Ohhh… _Ohhhhh~" _she sings like a choir girl, and Carol just grins from ear to ear as she keeps fucking her ass.

"You're so naughty," she laughs as she grabs a handful of ass just once more, loving the celluloid of her bum in her hand before bringing those fingers back to her other private place.

For a while she keeps this up before having another ingenuitive idea, one that involves bringing the two of them even closer together. She places the half of Mr. Pratt that _isn't _in Luna's butt between her thighs, pressing tightly to keep it in place the same way she uses her hands to contort Luna to her liking, bringing breasts to back and hands to face. Then like a cock between her legs, she hunches back and forth, humping and fucking Luna's juicy butt while fondling her front. Her face, her arms, her breasts… It's nice to have it tickling against her pussy lips too, but not as nice as the way Luna's body responds.

"Oh my god, baby. It feels so good…"

"I can tell. You're creaming so much," she points out as she once more uses a free hand to finger her juicy clit.

Like thunder and lightning, it burns Luna's core. She's reached her peak, climaxing as what last girlcum her body can muster drains from her body. She feels so sweaty and dirty and _nasty _after being sodomized like this, but it's moot thanks to Carol's kisses, groping, and laughter. Not only do they get to feel so good physically, but emotionally as well.

For a few moments, the two girls just lie on their backs, catching their breath and enjoying the sound of music around them. Their sweaty, cummy, sticky bodies heave with heavy breaths as their vaginas are given moment's rest, and while they're quiet for the time being to let their windy minds work through the fogginess, eventually they laugh as they look to one another. They reach out their hands, holding onto them for a few minutes as they just study one another. Their genuine, unmasked faces, their beautiful, naked bodies… Every inch of their skin is worth taking time to appreciate for both of them respectively. Yes, they're getting tired. The day has been long, the evening has been fantastic, and it's wearing down their bodies. But that doesn't stop then from smiling, and it doesn't stop them from appreciating just how wonderful this all is.

Despite both of them climaxing twice now, they still feel some passionate flames in their bellies. There's still more love to give, and more love to take. And luckily for both of them, Mr. Pratt never gets tired. So they keep smiling at one another as they roll on their sides to get closer, still holding each other's hands as they giggle over their dirty little secret.

"I think I have one more go left in me," Carol starts off.

Luna slyly smirks as she looks to the end of the bed. "Well, not gonna lie, you've shagged me really hard tonight. But I think I can rub just one more out with you," she flirts as she looks back to Carol, inching closer just as she does the same to share what feels like a millionth kiss. There's still just as much energy as their first though, and it makes it easy for Luna to get carried away with the swinging momentum, letting herself topple over Carol and mount her as they tag with their mouths. Her pussy gets wetter as she feels the heat of Carol's body beneath her, and she decides to alleviate some of her tension by brushing her lips against her belly. Then she straddles her smooth thigh for a while as she purrs, letting the other girl kiss her chest before she leans back.

For a moment, they lock eyes again, only deviating to look down to just how close their vaginas are from touching each other. In their eyes, they can see that they're both thinking the same sexy, beautiful thing.

Carol smiles. "What are you waiting for?"

Luna just smiles back, and with those words, she dips her weight down, letting their smooth sexes slosh together. Euphoric breaths leave both of them as they slowly slide together, failing to keep their heads from turning in all sorts of directions with how great it feels. Luna gradually hunches against the grain of her lover, giving it her best Pat Benatar shot while Carol holds on to her ass for the ride. They both moan and curse under their breaths, faces scrunching up all sexy like, and they can feel each other's juices leaking onto each other's skin.

Eyes meet eyes, lips meet lips, and all collides into a sweet symphony of love when Luna's headrush gets to her. She has to lean back, giving their sexes a momentary break while they just laugh a little at how fun this is. Fingers rub against slits, and a fun little teasing flick of the tongue from Luna catches Carol's eye to make her laugh a little more. It's far from a joke though, and they make that clear with the way they readjust on the bed, making it where it will be easy for them to cross legs…

Carol fixes her hair before inviting Luna to hold hands, and the rocker does just that. Like before, there's growing anticipation with the lingering heat between their two crotches, and they each prepare with deep breaths. "This is gonna feel really good," Luna comments, and with that, they dive right in, smashing their cunts together again. It feels even greater this time with how consistently their coochies touch, it shows with the way their breaths shudder more and more, soon giving way to mewls and moans.

Poor Luna, it really doesn't take a lot for her to start creaming. Carol can feel the trickling cum splooging against her, and it makes her laugh a little with how hot it is. Even better when Luna has to shut her eyes, losing herself in the orgasmic world of relaxation. "C-Carol~" she moans. She doesn't slow down though. In fact, she grinds a little harder, and Carol can't help but let her competitive side rear its head. So she grinds harder too, practically wrestling Luna's pussy into submission with her own. It's her to break the bond of their hands first, but she doesn't completely falter. Not with the lewd idea she develops.

She can't resist her almost primal temptation to bring Carol's bare foot to her face again, and like she did before, she starts snogging her toes and licking the salt of her sole. Like having her breasts fondled, it unleashes some kind of initializer in Carol's core, rapidly increasing the rate at which her familiar squirty sensation begins flowing in her gut.

Her sex induced reverie is a lot for her mind to handle, but not so much that she doesn't pick up on the sound of one of her favorite songs beginning to play over Luna's speaker. It's awesome that she was able to get her baby girl into this song, and pretty cool that it's strangely apropos for what's about to transpire between the two of them.

_*Tell me what you really like, baby I can take my time, we don't ever have to fight, just take it step by step… I can see it in your eyes, 'cause they never tell me lies, I can feel that body shake, and the heat between your legs…*_

"Oh my god, Luna. I love you so much," Carol tells her paramour, that sensation nearly reaching its peak.

Luna disengages from her foot to look back to her eyes, deeply conveying her sincerest passion. "I love you too, Carol. Cum with me…"

_*You've been scared of love and what it did to you. You don't have to run, I know what you've been through. Just a simple touch and it can set you free. We don't have to rush when you're alone with me…*_

_*I feel it coming!*_

Perfectly in sync with the song, Carol feels her core begin to burst, and like an erupting volcano, she has to explode with girlcum. "AHHHH!" she hollers as she squirts all over her girlfriend, splashing her cunt, her tummy, her breasts, even parts of her face and mouth. But she loves it. She just basks in it while she lets her tongue fall, creeping her fingers to her own creamy pussy to help leak out what's left of her own climax. Like a stoned banshee, Carol keeps screaming at the top of her lungs with every spurt of squirt, gradually ebbing her lungs as her vagina does the same.

At the end of the rush, both girls collapse to their backs, panting heavily as their eyes look up to their starry night ceiling once again. It feels good to know they have each other, just as it's felt so good to show their love with not only a first, but a _second _consummation of love. Of course, they couldn't have done it alone… and Carol is sure to show her appreciation to the star of the third act. "Heh, best twenty bucks I've ever spent," she tells Mr. Pratt as she gives him a little kiss and then puts him back down. For a short while, they lie silently still with each other's legs ruffled over one another, letting the anticipation of pillow talk and the degeneration of adrenaline fumigate the room like marijuana smoke.

"Would you believe I was kind of scared to come over?" Luna begins, still looking skyward for a moment before fixing her gaze to her lover. That fear she felt earlier has completely gone now though. Her heart only feels joy now as Carol's blue eyes look back to her, a smile _of course _resting on her face.

"Yeah. I was kind of scared to have you," she admits herself before they share a weak little laugh. In a way, it's all that's really needed between them. Their actions have spoken for them. Not just the super hot lesbian sex either. Everything that led to it; their nights binging Fletnix and sharing Purple Train Wreck. Their times hanging out with Luan, Maggie, and Sam. Throwing wads of paper at Miss Clifford… Everything they've been through, the thick and the thin, has made their life together one truly magical and special. It makes it so easy for them to unravel their nude bodies and bring them back to resting side by side, their faces being inches apart with that same happiness engraved on them as their weary eyes begin fluttering as they enter sandman.

"I love you, C. You're my everything," Luna tells her, letting her eyes shut first as she snuggles her head close to her collar.

Carol doesn't shy away from her embrace in the slightest as she too allows her eyes to shut, inhaling the high of her girlfriend's contagious content. "Love you, Moon," she says back. And with that, the two girls fall fast asleep, no worries about the smell of kush, no fears about the thirteen inch double dick dildo laying on the bed over their naked butts, and no doubts that this feeling between them is anything less than loving fascination.

* * *

_The next day…_

A black BMV pulls into the driveway of 1216 Franklin Avenue, the driver parking along the sidewalk and letting the engine stall as she sighs wistfully. "I can't believe today's over already," she says, trying to make light of the fact that she really doens't want to have to leave.

Luna Loud doesn't let her fall to hopelessly into that sense of ennui though, offering a reassuring smile as she starts ringing the straps of her backpack around her shoulders. "Hey, you could always tell Bold Navy to shove that interview and come inside to have some cake with me," she (somewhat) jokingly tells Carol Pingrey.

The older girl just smiles back as she lets her hand rest on her girl's for a little longer. "Nah… It's important. I've got to start getting more job experience if I want to get into Michigan State."

For a little while, nothing more is said between the two as they share this forlorn feeling. It isn't so bad though, they know deep down that after everything they've been through, especially last night, that nothing can keep them apart for too long. So Luna channels her immediately younger sister to make more light of the impending farewell in hopes that she can give Carol one more reason to smile before she drives away. "Hey, we'll definitely do that again sometime, you know? The stuff we did last night?"

Success. Carol smiles. "I hope so. It was amazing. You're amazing," she tells Luna before bringing their foreheads together, just letting them rest together to share one last embrace before they part ways. It serves as a more than friendly reminder that this thing between them isn't a fluke, or that it isn't just a passing seven day event. (~~Yeah, Twitter made a whole fucking week for Caroluna. Shit was dope, fam.~~) No, what they have is forever.

Even forever takes breaks though, so they reluctantly disengage so that Luna can make her way out of the car. She blows a kiss to her self-proclaimed future wife through the car window, and she's sure to catch it and press it to her heart before weakly singing, "Okay, bye…" in a way she knows Luna will love. It works to make watching her departure as painless as possible, and while she wishes more than anything that she could just slash her tires and make her stay her forever, she knows they'll see each other again sooner than later. They'll share cupcakes again sooner than later…

So she makes her way to the front door, never knowing that Carol watches her from her rearview mirror as she turns her radio on. She sort of got used to Luna picking the stations, and well… it works out just fine as her favorite song just so happens to be playing.

_*I feel it coming. I feel it coming, babe… I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe…*_

She just smiles, deciding not to sing along and just enjoy listening as she puts on her sunglasses to make her drive as good as possible.

Meanwhile, Lori Loud greets her second sister as she comes home. "Hey Lu! How'd it go?" she asks with a chipper tone.

Belatedly and conspicuously amused with her own recollection of the previous night, she answers with a smile, "Perfect. Just… perfect."

Lori doesn't have to ask anymore questions just yet. She just wears her own shiitake eatin' grin as she nods to herself. "Good! Good…"

Yes, the sisterly girl code between them makes it clear that they'll discuss it in further detail later, but first, Luna has a heavy backpack with school books (and a certain purple anaconda she asked Carol to borrow for a night) to put in her room. So she makes her way upstairs, making a bee-line for her room. Curiously, her bedroom door is wide open, and Luan Loud is nowhere to be found. "Hey Lori, where's Luan?" she asks.

"Oh! She's hanging out with Sam and Maggie. She said something about playing with some balloons?" she answers.

"Balloons?" Luna wonders with a little hum...

* * *

Elsewhere in a dimly lit bedroom of another quaint suburban home, Royal Woods' resident emo girl Maggie wears her usual listless glower as she looks to the wall. She stays quiet for a few slow burning seconds, but eventually, her short temper gets the better of her.

"Will you two hurry up and do something else?" she hollers at the two girls sucking on her magnifectly shaped breasts.

Sam just keeps right on sucking, not giving a single fuck about her complaint because she is quite the titty connoisseur. And Luan? Well… it's fucking Luan.

"Oh, don't be such a _boob!_ You have to admit this is _titillating! _Hahaha!_"_

Of course, Maggie finds little amusement with her atrocious, predictable puns.

"I hate crackships."

* * *

THE END

**Hey dudes and lady dudes. No, I wasn't high when I wrote this. It's hard enough to type one handed sober. **

**The songs referenced in this story are as follows. "In The Air Tonight" by Phil Collins, "Come and Get Your Love" by Redbone, "Comfortably Numb" by Pink Floyd, "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran, "Stinkfist" by Tool, "Deep Inside of You" by Third Eye Blind, and "I Feel It Coming" by The Weeknd.**

**I have to say, this might actually be my favorite thing I've written this year. Like, I'm really proud of how it turned out, and I had a shit ton of fun writing it. I really love these two together, and I've always wanted to write something for the stoner side of the fandom. Y'all are seriously misrepresented.**

**So yeah. Caroluna smut. The fanfic this fandom needed, but they didn't know or care about having. I hope you guys got a good orgasm out of it, at least. If not, well… Go read Auto's het shit.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
